Incoherent Memories
by Pence-chan
Summary: The marauders are entering their sixth years at Hogwarts, when they meet two new transfer students. A story about life, love, friendship, family, and a lot Incoherent Memories.Rated for drugalcohol use and language.
1. On the Train

_Incoherent Memories. 3_

Chapter 1 

On the Train

Written by Majhica Santose and Pence Auryion

It was September first, the Marauders were going into their sixth year at Hogwarts. Sirius, James, and Peter were looking for an empty compartment on the train (Remus was with the other prefects.) when Sirius saw a compartment with two girls in it. They caught his eye because they each had tattooed on their on their right shoulder, a yellow eyeball with a bloody quarter moon in it.

Then he saw that one of these girls had a tattoo on her lower back, it looked like it was written in a foreign language. He saw it when the girl with long, dark, curly hair was putting up her trunk. The other girl with a tattoo had what seemed to be a seven tattooed on her left shoulder.

Sirius burst into the compartment and said,  
"Hey ladies, nice tattoos!"  
One of the girls with two blonde streaks and "7" tattooed on her arm, quickly pulled on her jacket. The other one opened her bag, pulled out a Hershey bar, and started eating.  
"I'm Sirius Black!" said Sirius grinning  
"Cough." said James, not trying to sound like he's coughing.  
"Oh, this is James," Sirius pointed to a boy in glasses, "and this is Peter." Sirius moved his point to a short, fat, blonde boy.  
"I'm Elyon Santose. You can call me Maj," the girl with long hair said, "and this is Pence Auryion." she said pointing to the other girl, who currently had her head against the window.

They all sat down, making sure they weren't too close to Pence. That's when the fun began.

An hour later, in which time Sirius drank an entire bottle of fire whiskey; (none of them knowing how he got it. He seemed to pull it out of his pants.) After drinking the entire fifth, he stood up, pulled his shirt off and screamed,  
"I'm too sexy fo mah shirt!" Before throwing it on Pence, then taking of his pants and screamed,  
"NO PANTS DANCE!"  
Pence while they weren't looking, stuffed Sirius shirt in Maj's bag.  
"Levicorpus!" said James, hanging Sirius by his ankles and slamming them into the ceiling.  
"What's going on in here?" said a boy with light brown hair and amber eyes, opening the compartment door. He looked around and said, "Oh, it's just you…James put him down!" Pence chuckled at his last remark, as James obeyed.  
"You dirty Pirate hooker! What'd you do with my shirt?" yelled Sirius at Remus.  
"I didn't do anything! I walked in and you didn't have a shirt…or pants for that matter…" answered Remus.  
"Like that matters!" Sirius said, "You're a sneaky, dirty pirate hooker!"  
Maj answered,  
"Sirius, you took off your shirt screaming you were too sexy for it."  
Sirius glowered.  
"Well hi," said Remus said noticing the two girls, "My name is Remus Lupin."  
Pence, surprisingly, answered first, "I'm Pence Auryion." Looking half surprised, half amused because Pence doesn't talk to strangers much, Maj said, "I'm Elyon Majhica Santose. Friends call me Maj."

"Are you the two transfer students? You never told us why you're our age and it's your first year here." said James.  
"Yeah," Maj said, and then continued, "As you can probably tell from her accent, Pence is from the U.S.A. I myself am from Brazil. So yes, we are the transfers."  
James did some unnoticed scratching and itching motions, which since he and Sirius are so close, Sirius knew meant, "_Yay, whenever I hope something again, I'm sending it to you in a letter."_ Sirius made some motions that James read as, "_Just nothing about Lily!"_ James nodded.


	2. First Day Party

Chapter 2 

First Day Party

After a few more hours of talking and getting to know each other, Maj got up to get her trunk when Remus saw the tattoo on her arm,  
"You're part of the I.W.R.M!"  
"What's that?" asked Peter. Remus said,

"It's the 'Imprisoned Werewolves Rights Movement'."  
"Moony, shut up!" said Sirius and James together. Pence and Maj gave each other skeptic looks, and then Maj continued to get her bag so she could put on her robes.  
"What's that say?" asked Sirius seeing her tattoo again.  
"Oh. It's just fire." she said. Sirius asked,  
"That's it? No curse or anything?" Maj didn't answer.

When they got off the train Maj and Pence saw a greasy haired boy that was very pale with a long nose, struggling to get out of his compartment. Maj and Pence moved to help him, but Sirius and James pulled them back, and then set ice on the floor at his feet.

After they got in the carriages, Remus asked,  
"Why do your robes have Gryffindor insignias on them if this is your first year?" Pence answered,  
"The sorting hat was sent to each of us individually, and we were put in Gryffindor. I see you are too."  
"Yes we are." said Sirius proudly.

After the sorting, there was a huge party in the Gryffindor common room. A very wild party. Maj seemed to be enjoying herself as she commented,  
"This is like the parties we'd sneak to Rio for!" Sirius had an evil grin on his face when he replied,  
"Oh, sneaking to Rio Grande for a party like this out of school. That sounds interesting," James gave him a look and said,  
"Sirius, they've known you for like, four hours. Be nice and don't be such a pervert." Sirius just grinned and put his arm around Maj.

Meanwhile, Pence was sitting in a corner that didn't have drunk students in it. But she herself was holding a bottle of vodka. Remus noticed her and sat down by her.  
"What's the matter?" he said in a concerned voice. She just shook her head and laughed a little. Her head was down so he couldn't see her eyes. She paused a moment before looking up at him. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked like she'd been crying.  
"I haven't been to a party like this since Christmas. I actually haven't been much of anywhere since Christmas." she muttered. Remus really didn't know what to say, so he took the bottle out of her hand.  
"Come on." he smiled at her, "You've got friends here."


	3. Late Night Tour

Chapter 3 

Late Night Tour

After the 'First Day' party, everyone went up to their dormitories. Sirius was lying in his bed, it was about 1:00 a.m., and he wasn't tired at all. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it wasn't. Either way, he sat up and said,  
"Prongs, you awake?"  
"Yea," James replied. "Can't sleep."  
"Moony, Wormtail…you guys up too?"  
"Eh, I am." Sirius heard Remus's voice, "Peter's asleep though."  
"Well…we might as well get up," James said pulling back his curtains.  
Sirius and Remus did the same. As James grabbed his glasses, Sirius smiled.  
"What now?" James said seeing the look.  
"Well," Sirius said, "I was just thinking, the girls don't know their way around the school. We're up anyways; so how about we go wake them up and have a late night tour?"  
"That's…actually, that's genius!" said James grinning.  
"What say you Moony?" asked Sirius as James got out his invisibility cloak. Remus sighed, and then said in a reluctant tone,  
"Fine. But I am **not** getting detention on my first day here, I'm a prefect."  
"Huzzah and such," said Sirius heading down the stairs.

When they got up the stairs to the girls dorms, they realized that Pence and Maj had their own room, because the others were full. Remus opened their door quietly, and Sirius and James bounded in. Sirius jumped onto Maj's bed and Remus went over and tapped Pence. When both girls were up, and not disoriented, Sirius smiled and said,  
"How 'bout a tour?" Pence and Maj smiled, as they got up.

Things were going great as the five explored through the dark, empty school. As they went down into the potions room, they pointed out the floating things in jars, Maj grimaced,  
"That's disgusting!"  
"You any good at potions?" asked James.  
"I've always gotten good marks, I don't really like potions, but I'm pretty good at it."

The next stop was the library; they snuck in and carefully took of the invisibility cloak. Pence's eyes grew wide when she saw the Restricted Section. She took a step forward, then looked back and said the first words she'd said all night.  
"Can I?"   
"No one's gonna know," James said looking over at Remus who was grinning. Pence carefully opened the little gate that was blocking off the Restricted Section from the rest of the library. She stepped into an aisle carefully, her eyes moving from one book to another. She ran her hand over the books, and smiled. After a moment, she went back to the rest of the group.  
"Sorry," she said quietly.

The tour itself was a success; apart, of course, from falling into several pits. As they started up a staircase, James pulled on his earlobe, the one closest to Sirius. To anyone else, this would mean nothing, but to Sirius it meant,  
"_Do we have time for it?" _ Sirius grinned and scratched his nose.  
"_There is **always** time for it!" _James sighed as they reached the next floor.

They stopped when the got to the next floor.  
"Now what?" asked Maj looking at Sirius. He grinned and looked at James. Remus realized what they were planning on doing.  
"Guys…not tonight, surely?" he said looking at James. James grinned as he turned his look toward the two girls.  
"We've decided, that if you lot are going to be hanging out with us, you need to spend a night in the Astronomy Tower," Sirius cut in,  
"The Astronomy Tower, is not just a classroom, oh no, it is a sacred meeting place. That is our place, to do," he smiled mischievously, "Our things."

The two girls looked at each other, and then Pence leaned in and whispered something in Maj's ear. Maj laughed and said,  
"Knowing them, yes." Sirius raised an eyebrow and started walking towards the Astronomy Tower.

When they all reached their destination, they sat down as Sirius pulled out a plastic bag filled with…weed. They all stared at it, until, to everyone's surprise, Pence started laughing. Maj looked at her and started laughing too. The boys looked very confused as Pence and Maj were gasping for breath.  
"They act like they're high already…" James muttered to Sirius, who then said,  
"What the hell are you laughing about?" The girls stared at each other, still trying to get a hold of themselves.  
"I dunno," Pence said smiling.  
"Neither do I!" Maj said with a wide grin.  
"You're both mad…" James said shaking his head.  
"Mm, good thing we won't remember this in the morning!" Sirius said pulling out a silver lighter and some paper.  
"Let's go then." said Maj grinning.  
"Cheers."

It was five in the morning; everyone was high, except Remus who refused to smoke as a prefect. Everyone was just sitting around when Maj looked at Pence and said,  
"Why exactly were you in prison again?" Sirius looked around,  
"You were in prison?" Pence gave a little grin, and without thinking answered,  
"I bit someone at a Christmas party. His name was Andrew Webb…he was…23 I think. I got seven months in the Kennel for it. God that night sucked." Remus said,

"You were in the Kennel? You bit someone? Are you a-"

"Werewolf, yea," Pence shuddered, suddenly becoming aware of what she had just said. She stood up and walked over to the balcony, Remus followed.  
"Hey. Don't worry…" he hesitated before saying, "I'm a werewolf too." Pence looked at him with tired eyes and smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"It'll be okay, Sirius, James, and Peter can turn into animals. They help me. I'm sure they can help you."  
"Maj can turn into a fox, but I've only spent one full moon with her. I almost ate her…she's so small." Remus nodded before putting his arm around Pence's shoulders.  
"I told you," Remus said, "You've got friends here."


	4. Full Moon

Chapter 4

Full Moon

After that night, everyone seemed closer. It might have been knowing Pence's secret…or it might have been the fact that Maj made out with Sirius more than once that night. But all the same…the two girls were now friends of the Marauders.

During the first week, the boys found out that Pence was excellent in astronomy, and Maj was equally brilliant in potions. Maj was always the first one in the class to finish the potion they were making; of course, that made Professor Slughorn adore her.

The day of the full moon, Slughorn held Maj back as the rest of the class went on to Transfiguration.  
"Majhica," said Slughorn as Maj walked over to him, "I was hoping that you would come to my little dinner party tonight. You're one of my best students." Maj thought of Pence and Remus, she promised she would transform with them.  
"Um, actually Professor," she said, "I can't tonight. I've got a lot of homework…and…a few tests to study for. I'm sorry, but I just can't make it." Slughorn sighed and wrote her a late pass,  
"Next time then?" he said as Maj rushed out the door.

When she got to transfiguration, she handed Professor McGonagall her pass and took a seat next to Pence who was looking sick. Sirius passed a note up to Maj,  
_'Hey, where've you been? -Padfoot'  
'Eh…Slughorn. Trying to get me to go to one of his parties…  
Oh…and hi Moony! See you're back from the hospital wing, haven't seen you all morning. -Maj'  
'Ah, Slughorn. Always managed to avoid those parties…-Pads'  
'Hello Maj…and Pence for that matter. Yes, I'm back and holding up…to tell you the truth I should have stayed. Pence, you should go; you haven't said anything since last night. -Moony'  
'I'm fine. Just a little nervous about transforming in a new place, that's all. Besides, while you were in the Hospital Wing…I almost puked on James! (Moohaha!) -Pence'  
'You know...if it weren't a full moon, I'd hex you. -Prongs'  
'What are we doing tonight anyways? -Wormtail'  
'Well…I thought (being the considerate person that I am…) we could all just stay in the Shack tonight. Let the girls get used to it and all… -Paaaadfoooot'_

_'He **thought**! That's a first…But I second the idea all the same. -Prongs'  
'We feel loved! -Pencers and Majikins_

That night, Pence and Remus were taken to the Shrieking Shack to transform. When they got in, Pence went and sat on the bed; Remus stayed up, looking out at the sky. As Pence checked her watch, she heard a knock on the door. She then heard Sirius voice,  
"Excuse me…May we come in? Are you…decent?" Pence smiled as he opened the door and let the other three in. Maj went over and sat by Pence, Peter sat on the floor, and Sirius and James went over to Remus who had started pacing.  
"Moony?" asked Sirius, but Remus just muttered something.  
"Remus?" James said tapping him on the shoulder. Remus whipped around,  
"What!" he said angrily before rubbing his eyes, "Ah…sorry."  
"It's okay." James said smiling.  
"What's the matter?" asked Sirius, "You never pace or anything."  
"I dunno," Remus said, "I'm just scared someone's gonna get hurt. I'm probably gonna end up getting into a fight with Pence. I've never transformed with someone else."  
"Uh, sorry to interrupt," said Maj suddenly, "But we'd better change now." Sirius glanced at the sky,  
"Right. See you in the morning then." he said before they all changed into their animals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Maj woke everyone up, though she herself found it a bit hard to move. When everyone was awake, they all saw that they were bruised and cut from head to toe.  
"What happened?" asked Remus, still lying down.  
"Well," stated James attempting to stand, "Like you predicted, you two got in a fight. We tried to break you apart but…well, you can see what happened." Remus slowly sat up, showing a deep scratch that started above his right eye, and made its way to his left jawbone.  
"Oh God Remus…I'm so sorry." Pence said trying to stand up.  
"It's okay." said Remus not so sure about that statement.

After some time, the six decided to head up to the castle.  
"Hey…We can't all go into the Hospital Wing," Peter said as they were making their way through the tunnel, "Madame Pomfrey will suspect something."  
"You're right," Maj said in a pained voice, "We'll have to make something up." Everyone was silent until Sirius said,  
"We're not too bad, we'll go to the dorms and get some sleep, and then after breakfast, we'll come down and see you guys. We'll say we got into a fight or something."   
"You sure?" asked Remus stepping out onto the grounds.  
"Yea," James said, "We'll be fine, you guys go get cleaned up." Pence smiled as they reached the castle doors.  
"Thank you guys," she said, "It means a lot to me that you could help."

As James, Sirius, Peter, and Maj went up one staircase, Pence and Remus went up another. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey started fussing how she was going to come get them and how they should have stayed put. After they were all bandaged up, they got into bed.  
"I'm sorry." Remus said quietly as he closed his eyes.


	5. Untitled

Chapter 5  
By Majhica Santose

It was the middle of October…and the Marauders and the girls were getting ready for their first class of the day…Potions.  
"Oh yay…" said Maj sarcastically. James asked,  
"Why so glum about it? You're an amazing potion maker!" Maj answered,  
"Yea, but I hate it! And Slughorn's a _little_ creepy…I guess I miss Professor Montoya. That was my Potions teacher in Brazil."  
"You miss Brazil? Do you want to go home?" Sirius said a touch of hurt in his voice. Maj figured it a sympathy act, and answered,  
"Yea I miss it, but I like it here in the U.K. It's a lot cooler here, and you have more alcohol! What about you Pence? Do you want to go home?" Pence answered,  
"No way. I _really_ like it here." Maj thought she saw Pence glance at Remus. Sirius asked the two girls,  
"What do you miss most?"  
"I miss nothing in particular…" Pence shrugged. But Maj said,  
" The parties!" Sirius remembered something she said earlier that year. '_This is like the parties we sneak to Rio for!'_ Sirius following a hunch said,

"What will you miss most when you leave though?" Pence said,  
"Honestly? You guys…I've never had friends this close before. I tend to…um…scare people off…" Maj looked at the floor as Sirius asked her,  
"Maj, what about you?"  
"What? Oh! Slughorn!" She said chuckling. James, Remus, Peter, and Pence all started laughing, but Sirius and Maj just looked at each other. That's when Sirius knew Maj remembered what happened in the Astronomy Tower after their 'tour'.  
"You know I'll miss you guys."

When the six got in the classroom, they took their usual seats. Maj, James, and Sirius at one table; Pence, Remus, Peter next to them.  
"Hey Maj!" said Sirius about half way through the lesson, as he reached for James's knife; his lips met hers briefly. When he pulled away he saw that no one seemed to notice. When he turned to Maj, she was looking at the floor again, her cheeks as red as the Gryffindor tie around her neck. The pair turned back to their potions, Maj careful not to meet Sirius eyes.

Remus and Pence had started talking. Remus said,  
"So…I'm not hurting you too bad am I?" Pence was shocked until she realized he was talking about during the full moon.  
"Oh…no, I'm fine. I'm used to the cuts…" Pence said quietly, "So, er…Sirius told me you haven't had a girlfriend your entire time at Hogwarts…why?" Remus looked at her and blinked, before blushing and said,  
"I'm waiting for a person that I can share my secret with…that I can trust you know?"  
"Er, why don't you date Sirius then? Hehe…he…" She turned her head away and winced.  
"Well, I…er...think I have, um…someone, um…better?" said Remus as he placed his hand on hers.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hallo people. Tis Pence speaking…Just wondering how we're doing, so leave reviews and comments. Chapter 6 and 7 will be up very soon. Sorry about the shortness of this one, we did have something else in coughattackkindofcough but Maj told me to take it out…I liked it…Anyways, I've decided to go and put who wrote each chapter, cause I have nothing better to do. Hope you like the story mysterios.  
Pence**


	6. To Young Love

Chapter Six  
To Young Love  
By Majhica Santose

Things were going well…until the school found out about Pence and Remus. They both hated being in the spot light, so Sirius being the good friend he is, helped in the fastest way he could think of. At dinner, he stood up on his chair and yelled,  
"May I have everyone's attention!" When everyone in the Great Hall was staring at him, he pulled Maj up to stand with him, threw his arms around her, and kissed her…again.  
Remus and Pence's jaws dropped, James fell off his seat laughing, Maj went completely red, Peter stole Sirius's food, and Dumbledore raised his glass and said,  
"To young love!" Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes, even though the Marauders knew she was happy that Sirius wouldn't be making any marriage proposals for awhile.

About five minutes later, Maj went up to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius following. Remus and Pence however, went outside to walk around the Lake. Everything was going good. It was obvious they liked each other…I mean _way_ obvious! Pence kept looking at the ground, her face red. Remus was just as bad; he twiddled his thumbs looking at the sky humming a song Pence and Maj had blasted on his record player one day in the common room. But he spoke first,  
"You know, I've liked you since the beginning of school? Cause I do…and I, um did…and I will."  
"I know that," Pence said finally looking at him, "But why are you acting like this? It's not even Halloween and you're talking like we won't ever see each other again."  
"Sorry. I'm not real good at this kind of thing. The only deep things I normally say are in goodbyes." Remus confessed, then finally grabbed her hand.

After awhile, Remus asked Pence as the half moon appeared just before they went inside,  
"Pence, um...can I, er…kiss you?" Pence looked shocked but happy. Remus put one hand on her cheek, the other on her hip.  
"I'm going to take that as a yes." He said just before he closed his eyes…

When the two returned to the common room, they found Maj and Sirius snogging. Maj's notebook was on the floor, looking like they were originally trying to do homework.  
"Maj. MAJ!" said Pence attempting to pull her and Sirius apart.  
"What!" said Maj irritably. Pence just smiled and said,  
"Nothing. Just wanted to annoy you!" Maj just glared at her and turned back to Sirius.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that didn't take long to type did it? Hm…yes this is Pence, hallo. Chapter seven coming up as soon as I get it typed, I finished writing it last night, so yea…have fun.**


	7. Happy Burthday!

Chapter 7

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

"Five more minutes Mummy," Pence muttered as Maj attempted to wake her up. Maj next said to Sirius,  
"Poking contest?"  
"You know it!" he answered.

They then poked Pence until she got up.  
"What's with all the poking about! I'm up!" she said angrily.  
"Have you ever poked a werewolf?" asked Maj, "It's very addictive…" Maj and Sirius laughed and left the room so Pence could get dressed.

When Pence got into the common room, she saw Remus reading, Peter looking at the coffee table as though it were choco, James staring at Lily, and Sirius and Maj…you know…yea, again.  
"Do you two _ever_ separate?" asked Pence, noting that Sirius and Maj were sharing the same chair.  
"Happy Sweet Sixteen Pence!" said Maj getting off Sirius and sitting by her.  
"You remembered!" said Pence.  
"Course Silly Rabbit!" answered Maj, "Your present Madame," and she summoned a parcel from their dorm.  
"What is it?" asked Pence.  
"Open it," said James, and the rest of them summoned their presents over as well.  
"Thanks everyone!" said Pence excitedly, "I haven't gotten many presents in awhile."  
"Open mine first!" said Sirius shoving his present under Pence's nose.  
"Kay." she said, and then her eyes got wide as she pulled out a book, "Oh my God!"

"He got you a book!" asked James, perplexed.  
"Not just any book," said Sirius proudly, "a Malifium."  
"This has every spell ever legalized!" said Pence, still in shock.  
"Damn you Sirius!" Maj threw a pillow at him, "You're present's better than mine!"  
"Maj, I'm opening yours now!" announced Pence, "Choco Jewel!(1) Anti depressants! Thanks Maj."  
"Welcome." Maj answered simply. Pence opened Peter's present next,  
"Wormtail, where'd you get a bottle of Fire Whiskey?"  
"I don't know! (2)" he replied.  
"Prongs...what the hell is this?" asked Pence looking at the small black, metal bracelet James had handed her.  
"I got you your boyfriend! It's a shock bracelet!" James announced.  
"Yay, every girl's dream!" Pence shouted.  
"Moohaha!" laughed Maj evilly.  
"Wha-what! James, no! Sirius get off of me! Ahh!" screamed Remus as Sirius snapped the bracelet on his ankle.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Pence, did you have to zap me before I answered that question on what planet goes into retrograde?" asked Remus sternly as he and Pence walked out of the astronomy class.  
"Yes! You were gonna answer and I knew the answer!" Pence replied.  
"Ah…never mind." he decided. Pence and Remus met James, Peter, Sirius, and Maj in the common room.  
"Did you like my present?" James asked Pence.  
"Yes, she did…lots." Remus said for Pence. Maj asked as Pence was laughing with James,  
"Moony, why haven't you given Pence your present? She'll really like it."  
"I'm going to later. I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the weirdest looking pudding I've ever seen!" said Pence prodding at her dessert with her fork. (Pence is American, so she's not used to this kind of pudding.) "It looks like cake!"  
"It's chocolate!" Sirius said. Pence shrugged,  
"Well that makes everything better!" and she scarfed it down.  
"What's that? Post, at this time?" A tawny owl swooped down in front of her and dropped a box. Remus gave it some food and it flew off. Pence looked at him for a second before opening the letter.  
_Dear Pence,  
This is only the first part of your gift. Meet me by the beech tree next to the lake at 7:30 for the rest. Happy Birthday.  
Sincerely yours,  
Remus  
_  
Pence opened the box, but what was in it was a single dead rose.  
"Uh-thanks…Remmy. I guess…" said Pence as she picked up the rose. "Oh my God!" whispered Pence, as that single dead rose turned into about four dozen irises and two dozen red roses, all of them live. "Remmy!" Pence threw her arms around Remus. Dumbledore said next, toasting them,  
"Ah, the subtleties of romance."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was five past as Pence started walking down to the lake. She wondered aloud,  
"What's up with him? He's really going all out! S'pose that I need to start thinking of things for his birthday…"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remus said to Pence after about twenty minutes of straight snogging,  
"Heh, I should probably…whou…give you your…present…" he took a deep breath and took out a jewelry box.  
"Is…is this, what I think it is?" Pence said, staring at the grey tinted diamond she was now holding.  
"Yes, it's a Moon Jewel. (3)" answered Remus.  
"Rem, I can't take this."  
"Too bad, Pence, I'll make you take it."

1. Choco Jewel: An amber necklace that makes a piece of chocolate appear whenever held for a certain period of time.  
2. This is actually taken from a quote from 'Anchorman'  
"Brick, where'd you get a hand grenade?" "I don't know!"  
3. Moon Jewel: A jewel that is said to have wonderful powers that only a werewolf can control. Powers include: Ability to stop time, and possibly even cure the lycanthropy curse. (Just a legend.)


	8. Halloween

Chapter Seven  
Halloween

By Pence Auryion

"Pence! You're going to the dance!" shouted Maj after Pence refused the Halloween costume Maj had made her.  
"You're going." said James throwing a sheet over her head, "Ghostly!"  
"You mean…ghastly!" said Sirius. Pence just glared at him and said,  
"You're one to talk Miss Hawaii!" Pence took off the sheet and threw it back to James, "I don't see why I have to dress up at all…" she muttered. Sirius smiled and said,  
"You know…you could always go as a werewolf…" Pence punched him in the arm,  
"Smart ass." she said as Sirius, Maj, James, and Peter laughed. Just then, Remus came down the stairs wearing all black. Pence and Maj had persuaded him to go as a goth.  
"Whoa," said Peter looking up, "Never seen Moony in all black before."  
"You look awesome!" said Maj pulling out her wand, "But we're not done."  
"What are you doing?" asked Remus, a little scared. Maj grinned and pointed her wand at Remus's hair, which turned a shiny black. Pence walked over to him,  
"Damn that looks cool…" she sat him down in a chair, "Now…I get to put eyeliner on you, so hold still and don't blink."  
"What!" Remus said as Maj forced him back in the chair. James and Sirius were laughing as Pence pulled out a stick of black eyeliner.  
"Oh Remus! You're so manly!" said Sirius in a high-pitched voice.  
"Shut up or I'm going to end up poking him in the eye." Pence muttered as she finished the first eye. James just shook his head,  
"Whatever, I'm gonna go change, it's almost time to go down."  
"Same here," said Sirius going after James. Peter sighed,  
"I might as well…"

As Pence finished with Remus, Maj asked,  
"So what are you going as? Cause I'm not leaving until you choose something."  
"Fine, I'll just go as a goth too." Pence said hugging Remus, "Let's go get ready."

The two girls climbed up the stairs, as they reached their room, the door to another one opened. Lily Evans came out wearing a short green dress and grey wings. She smiled at them,  
"Hey guys! What are you going as?"  
"I'm a Japanese Quidditch player," answered Maj.  
"I guess I'm going as a goth…" said Pence before adding, "What are you anyways?"  
"Oh," said Lily looking down at her dress, "I'm a nymph. I couldn't think of anything else…well, I'll say you downstairs!"  
Pence and Maj entered their room and started getting ready. Pence came down first,  
"Yes…she's still fixing her hair." she said as Sirius opened his mouth to ask about Maj. Pence sat down to actually get a good look at the boy's costumes. Sirius had no shirt on, but did have coconut shells. He was wearing a pink lei and a grass skirt. Sirius…was a Hula Girl. Pence shook her head and looked over at James and Peter. James was a super-hero; dressed in a rubbery spandex-looking costume that he had before Halloween. Peter was guitar. Originally, Sirius suggested it when he was drunk.

Remus glanced up from the book he was reading to look at Pence. Maj had charmed her hair black as well, she was wearing a lot of black eye-makeup and a long black dress with fishnet sleeves. Remus sighed as Maj came down the stairs in her Japanese Quidditch player outfit. She had on dark blue pants and a green shirt under white robes with red and green trim. She had put her hair in pigtails and charmed the tips red.

As the six made their way to the Great Hall, they got some stares…especially Sirius. But he didn't mind, he just started dancing when people laughed. When they got to the Hall, the found that the house tables were gone, replaced by smaller ones on each side of the room; the center was cleared for dancing. Immediately, Sirius grabbed Maj and pulled her to the dance floor, leaving the others sitting at a table.

After a few hours, James went over to Sirius, who was standing with Maj. Sirius looked at James who was wet and sticky looking.  
"What happened? Did you fall in the punch bowel like you did in fourth year?" James glared,  
"She dumped her drink on me. I didn't even do anything…"  
"Looking up her dress is considered 'doing something' back in Brazil…but I guess I don't know about here." Maj said grinning.  
"Whatever," James said looking at Sirius, "Are we going soon?" Sirius smiled,  
"Of course! Let's go now," Maj looked at Sirius,  
"Astronomy Tower?"  
"Nope. Halloween is one of the only holidays we don't go up there. On Halloween, we spend the night in the Shrieking Shack." Sirius, James, and Maj made their way towards Pence, Remus and Peter.

Peter was eating canapés as Pence was trying to get Remus to drink the vodka she'd smuggled down.  
"Drink it! You know you want to…"  
"No! God, that smells like rubbing alcohol. Fnglermuble." Remus said as Pence finally shoved the bottle into his mouth.  
"Stop playing drinking games and c'mon. We're heading to the Shack." said James pulling the vodka away from Pence.

As they walked through the tunnel, Maj asked,  
"What exactly are we doing tonight?"  
"Well," Remus said trying to ignore the grin on Sirius's face, "We usually tell stories, talk…dare Padfoot to do stupid things…"

When they got there, they levitated an old sofa and several armchairs into the bedroom upstairs. They all just sat around joking and talking until Maj informed them that they were playing Truth or Dare.  
"Feminine…but never the less…" James muttered as Maj thought of who should go first.  
"Okay, Pence, Truth or Dare?"  
"Oh, lovely…"Pence said sarcastically, "I'll take truth for now."  
"Alright, this is something I've been meaning to ask you anyways. Have you ever attempted to kill yourself? Cause you look like you have." Pence sat there for a moment before answering,  
"Yea, when I was in the Kennel. I'd been breaking off rocks from my cell wall and sharpening them. The only thing that got me was three weeks in a padded room with my arms bound…" she trailed off as Remus put his arm around her.

Pence then dared Sirius to say absolutely nothing for five minutes…he failed. Then they learned that James once ate nothing but ham for a week and a half when he was nine. It went on like this until everyone had done at least one dare…except for Remus.  
"Fine…dare." Remus sighed when Pence asked him. Pence thought for a moment before smiling and saying,  
"I dare you to let me pierce your ear. Right here, right now."  
"What! No, I-" Sirius cut him off,  
"You chose dare Moony. Now let there girl who was kept from sharp objects for three weeks stick a needle through your ear!" They all laughed, including Pence who was taking a pack of needles from her pocket.  
"_Scourgify_," she said pointing her wand at the needle to assure Remus he wouldn't get an infection.  
"I don't like needles…" Remus said as James looked at him,  
"You're a bloody _werewolf_, and you're afraid of _needles_?" He said incredulously.  
"It doesn't hurt." said Maj, recalling when she got her ears pierced.  
"Yea," Pence said examining Remus's ear, "I've got mine done twice…three in the left ear."  
"So do you have any extra earrings with you?" Peter asked as he watched Pence dig through her pockets.  
"Yea," she said pulling out a silver hoop. Maj went over and put her hands firmly on Remus's shoulders incase he tried to get up.  
"One, two, three!" Pence said sticking the needle through his ear.  
"Ahh! Ow! Damn." Remus said blinking as Pence put in the earring. Maj pulled a pocket mirror out of her purse and handed it to Remus,  
"Hm. It's actually not too bad…" he muttered.  
"I WANT ONE!" Sirius screamed jumping up. So Pence and Maj spent some time trying to get him to sit still so they could pierce his ear. Eventually, he stayed put long enough to get a silver skull in his ear.  
"I see what's going on here," James said jokingly, "There's tracking spells on the earrings…you two are just trying to keep track of them!"  
"That's actually not a bad idea!" said Maj sitting down next to Sirius.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After more hours of stories and watching Sirius be, well…Sirius, the boys fell asleep. Pence and Maj whispered to each other in the dark as they lay up against their sleeping boyfriends.  
"I love it here." Maj whispered.  
"You just love Padfoot," Pence pointed out.  
"Well duh! But it's no difference with you and Moony!"  
"You're right," Pence said looking at Remus, "Dunno what I'd have done without him." They sat in silence for a moment before Maj had an idea,  
"Let's charm everyone's hair!" she said noticing the charm on Pence's and Remus's had worn out.  
"Kay," said Pence standing up.

The two girls charmed each boy's hair a color, leaving Sirius with pink, James with green, Peter with red, and Remus with blue. They both lay back against their boyfriends and fell asleep, thinking of the pictures they would take in the morning.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
** That took forever to type. I didn't realize I'd written so much! . **


	9. Chapter Nine Teaser

**Pence here, this is the teaser for Chapter nine. Chapter Ten is now up. Maj and I are busy with school and are just writing random chapters. Sorry about that.**

_Chapter Nine  
By Pence Auryion and Maj Santose  
It's Thanksgiving Dammit!_

_"It's Thanksgiving!" yelled Pence jumping down the stairs into the common room. Everyone just stared at her.  
"Excuse me?" said James with a confused look.  
"It's Thanksgiving!" Pence repeated sitting down next to Maj._

_"Thanks," Maj said, then reached over and took out Sirius's earring and handed it to Pence, "Giving. Thanks." Pence laughed and shook her head,  
"It's an American holiday…the third Thursday of November is Thanksgiving. It's when pilgrims came to America and met Indians and all that jazz." Sirius grabbed his earring and put it back in,  
"Okay…so what's the point of this holiday?"  
"Well," Pence said grinning, "You get to eat until you're sick!"  
"Sounds like my kind of holiday!" Peter said.  
"Let's celebrate!" James and Sirius said together._

**It's time for thank you's to all the people who inspired us to write this.  
D.M.P. for writing _Sin of Lycaos_ we thank you for your lovely (and addicting!) story. LadyJaida and Dorkorific for the every awesome _Shoebox Project_ on LiveJournal. And of course J.K. Rowling...what would we do without you!**


	10. A Werewolf Induced Xmas Party part A

Chapter 10

A Werewolf-induced Party  
(Christmas 1976 Part A)  
By Pence Auryion

It was three days before Christmas; Pence, Maj, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were all staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. They were all down at breakfast when the post came. Two grey barn owls came down and landed on the table in front of Pence and Maj.

"I never get mail." Maj said as she and Pence took their letters.  
"Oh, lovely…it's from the Ministry." Pence said sarcastically. They both read their letters with disbelief. Maj just put hers down and sat there shaking her head.  
"Well Merry-Fucking-Christmas to you too!" Pence said throwing her letter down.  
"What do they say?" asked Sirius picking up Maj's letter.  
"They want us to send in 50 galleons if we want to stay in the country!" Maj said shaking her head, "Well at least, that's what mine says…dunno about Pence's."  
"The same, except if I want to stay registered with Department of Magical Creatures…I have to send in an extra 20! I barely have enough for Christmas presents! What am I gonna do about this?" Pence said angrily.  
"Uh…you might not want to worry about that right now…" James said.  
"Why?" answered Maj uncertainly.  
"Because there's a Satanic-looking owl flying over," James replied as a large, black owl with red eyes swooped down and landed on the table.  
"Marin!" Pence and Maj said in unison. The boys stared at them, Maj laughed,  
"Marin, the I.W.R.M.'s owl!" Pence took the letter off the bird's leg,  
"It's addressed to me and you." she said handing Maj the letter. Maj opened it and began to read it out loud,  
"_There will be a Christmas Eve party for all I.W.R.M. members held from 7:30 to whenever we all decide to leave, on the 24th. Feel free to bring any close friends. Registration forms will be provided, along with food, alcohol, music, and tattooing."_  
"Food!" Peter said.  
"Alcohol?" Sirius and James said.  
"Tattooing!" Pence said laughing. Maj continued,_  
_ "_Please have registration number or tattoo ready to show. The map provided will give directions."_ Maj handed Remus the map, "_Hope everyone can make it.  
Sincerely,  
**Kirby  
Merritt  
**#1829  
P.S. Do not come on brooms, too many of them were stolen last year."_

"Well," Pence said grinning, "I know I'm going!"  
"That's fine, but the party is past Hogsmede." Remus said looking over the map, "There's no way to get there if we can't use brooms."  
"Well, we can get as far as Hogsmede without freezing…" Sirius said darkly.  
"I have an uncle in Hogsmede…he has a car; but none of us can drive." Peter said thoughtfully.  
"Actually," Remus said, not sure why he was saying it, "I can. My dad started teaching me a couple summers ago."  
"It's settled then!" James said as they all got up from the table, "We'll sneak off to Hogsmede after dinner that night, then have Moony drive us to the party!"  
"In the mean time," Sirius said grinning mischievously, "Snape's here for the hols too…" Maj tisked,  
"He doesn't look very cheerful does he?" They all looked at Snape who was looked like he was trying not to hex the first year sitting next to him.  
"Oh yes," said James taking out his wand, "It's the lack of singing pudding floating over his head that's doing it."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next two days went by smoothly. Peter wrote his uncle about the borrowing the car, thankfully he said yes. It was about a half an hour before they all left, Pence and Maj were yet to get ready, and Sirius was upstairs. Just then, he came running down the stairs with no pants on singing a Christmas Carol in French.  
"Two things…1. Where are my pants, and 2. When's the full moon?" Sirius asked them as Maj and Pence tried not to laugh.  
"You're pants are pinned up on the Notice Board where you left them, and the full moon is tomorrow." Remus said, thankful they were the only Gryffindors staying at school for X-mas.  
"On Christmas?" Peter asked.  
"Yea…what a present, huh?" Pence said darkly standing up and going upstairs to get ready, followed by Maj.

Sirius pulled his pants on and sat down with his friends. They sat around talking until Maj came down the stairs twenty minutes later. She was wearing black jeans and a dark purple tank top so her I.W.R.M. tattoo was visible. She had her dark hair in low-bunned pigtails. Sirius blinked and grinned as she sat down by him. Pence came down a few seconds later, wearing black, baggy pants and a black tank top. Her hair was left down, and despite the cold, was wearing flip-flops.

They all stood up and grabbed their coats and James's Invisibility Cloak and headed out the door. They were originally going to go through the one-eyed witch statue, until Maj pointed out that Honeydukes would be closed. When they got outside, they realized how cold it was,  
"How can anyone stand to be out?" Peter asked as they made their way across the grounds.  
"Well," Pence said, "Knowing the I.W.R.M., they'll have some sort of spell around the place."  
"Thank God," muttered James.  
When the six reached Peter's uncle's house, they walked in and got the keys. (His uncle was at a Christmas party himself.) They went out to the garage and found an old grey car. Remus got in the drivers seat, Pence next to him in the middle, and James in the passenger side. Sirius, Maj, and Peter got in the back.

The ride was going smoothly; Remus hadn't hit anything of much importance and Pence had found a radio station they all agreed on. After about an hour, they arrived at a large field behind an old barn. There was a huge bonfire surrounded by people, and a small stage set up where a local band was playing. They parked the car and got out, instantly becoming warm.

Pence and Maj lead the group up to a boy about nineteen or so,  
"Hey Tyler," Maj said waving to him.  
"Hey Elyon, Pence," 'Tyler' said nodding at them.  
"We brought friends." Pence said gesturing to the boys.  
"Cool, you guys can go on in. Alcohol's on that table over there." he said grinning at them.  
"Thankya Tyler." Maj said as they walked past him.  
"Are all these people werewolves?" James asked as they walked through the crowd of people.  
"No," Maj replied, "Probably a little over half of them are though. You can join and not be a werewolf, I mean, I did."  
"Now..." Pence said as they got to the table with alcohol, "It's the night before the full moon, I'm having flashbacks from Christmas Eve last year, and I now have vodka. Please, in the morning, remind me of what happened."  
"Same here," Maj said picking up a bottle of whiskey.  
"I'm glad I'm the only one that can drive…cause I'm going to be the only one sober enough to get us back to school." Remus muttered.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was about 2:30, Pence and Maj were (surprisingly) not drunk. They leaned up against a table watching Remus trying to tell Sirius he wasn't a fish, and James trying to convince Remus that _he_ was drunk, and demanded that Remus hand over his keys.  
"We haven't gotten any tattoos tonight," Pence said suddenly as Sirius started retching behind a bush.  
"Do you wanna go get one? Well, that was a dumb question…of course you do!" Maj said laughing as James ran into a tree.

The two girls walked over to the guy giving tattoos. As he was finishing up on someone else, Pence and Maj discussed what they should get.  
"You should get 'I love Vodka' on your ankle!" Maj said laughing,  
"I don't think so." Pence replied thinking, "Though getting something on our ankles would be good. You know, with teachers and all…" They sat in silence for a moment before Maj smiled and said,  
"I've got an idea!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus had given up.

He hated to admit it…but it was true.  
There's just no hope for two drunken idiots.

"Oi, Sirius…are you throwing up?" James asked bending down to look at Sirius.  
"Probably." Sirius mumbled.  
"Are you drunk?" James said in a suspicious voice, poking Sirius.  
"Probably." Sirius replied as Pence and Maj walked over.  
"Hallo there." Pence said sitting down and putting her arm on Remus's shoulder.  
"My, you two are looking sober tonight," Remus said carefully.  
"Oh, you like it?" Pence said.  
"It's the latest thing," Maj said grinning. Remus shook his head,  
"Where've you been anyways?"  
"We got a tattoo," Maj said casually.  
"Oh God." Remus said in a scared voice as Sirius managed to come over.  
"Let's see them then." he said flopping on the ground next to Maj. Maj pulled up the right leg of her pants to reveal the word 'Padfoot' written in purple ink, along with a black paw print.  
"So, I'm guessing…" Remus started looking at Pence. Just as he thought, she had 'Moony' on her ankle in red, next to a black quarter moon. Remus just sighed, not sure whether to be proud or not.

They all heard a loud thump; they looked over to see James lying on the ground passed out. Maj shook her head and asked,  
"Where's Peter?"  
"Some girl nameded Sara comed and stealed hims." Sirius said, his word choice making Remus and Pence cringe.  
"We should leave soon." Remus said yawning.  
"Please Rem, just one more hour?" Pence cried throwing her arms around him. Remus sighed,  
"Fine, we'd better go find Peter though…who knows what 'Sara' is doing to him…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus's watch said 3:30, it was time to leave. Maj and Sirius got in back again, then Peter. James, who was being floated over to the car by Pence, was put on the floor in back. Remus started the car, hoping he could stay awake.

It was about four now, they were halfway to Hogsmede. Peter had fallen asleep, while Maj and Sirius had prominently started making out. Pence leaned up against Remus's arm.  
"Tonight was fun." she said quietly. Remus just gave a small smile.  
"This was much better than my last Christmas party…" Pence said with a shudder.  
"I bet." Remus replied, unable to imagine what it must be like to wake up in a jail cell, not knowing how you got there.  
"Mooooony," Pence said closing her eyes, "I'm tired. Wake me up later okay?"  
"Okay." Remus said quietly as they rounded another corner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had made it back to Hogwarts a little after 4:30. James was put in a chair, while Maj and Sirius fell asleep in another one, Peter in another, and Pence and Remus on the couch. That morning was Christmas, and Maj woke everyone up around 9:30.

"Presents!" Sirius said rubbing his eyes.  
"My God, you sound like a five-year old," Remus said as he stood up stretching.  
"How much did I drink last night?" James asked, holding his head in his hands.  
"About what I usually do." Pence replied.  
"Good God, it's a wonder he's not dead!" Peter said laughing.

After getting woke up, they all went and brought their presents to the common room to open.  
"'From Padfoot and Prongs'" Pence read off one of her packages, "I'm scared to open it!"  
"Well, if Moony survived five Christmases with them, I'd think it'd be okay…" Maj said putting on a gold bracelet Sirius had gotten her. Pence thought for a moment before bravely tearing off the wrapping paper to find…  
"Chocolate!" she said happily, hugging the candy.  
"Well you see," Sirius said throwing an unopened letter from his parents into the fire, "I asked James what we should get you, and he said, 'Anti-depressants' so…" They all laughed and continued opening their gifts. Maj picked up a green, unmarked one. As she opened it up, green letters zoomed out of the box and into the air spelling **_'Go Back To Your Own Country!_**" Maj just sat there with her mouth open,  
"Who-?"  
"Slytherins most likely. I'm guessing this is another one." James said examining an identical box in Pence's gift pile.

"They're just jealous that you have friends and they don't." Sirius said scowling. Pence and Maj smiled as they got up to go to breakfast.


	11. Padfoot's Mistake Xmas Part B

Chapter 11  
Padfoot's Mistake (Christmas Part B)

Down at breakfast, Maj pointed out the smug looks on the several Slytherins there for the holidays. One of those Slytherins was, of course, Snape. Snape looked very pleased with himself, and Sirius didn't like it. All through breakfast, Sirius tried to think of some way to get back at him for what he did to Maj and Pence.

After they were done eating, they headed towards the common room. Sirius was still trying to plot his revenge as they made their way up a staircase. Halfway up the stairs, Snape came up behind Remus and pushed him. Remus, who was caught off-guard, fell and landed on his knees.  
"Watch where you're going, Lupin." Snape sneered in a satisfied voice, as James helped him up. Snape started up the stairs again, but was slammed into a wall by Pence.  
"Don't you ever touch him again!" Pence said in a dangerous tone.  
"And what do you think you're going to do about it?" Snape replied, trying to hide the intimidation in his voice.  
"Listen dirt bag, I was in prison for seven months for something I had no control of. Don't make me go back for doing it on purpose." she hissed at him, finally taking her hand off his shoulder and letting him slide to the ground. "Now get out of my face. I don't want to see your ugly face all day, understand?" Snape glared at her and walked a little faster back down the stairs.  
"Um…" Maj said as Pence smiled and gave Remus a hug.  
"I'm not in a good mood today. That's because of the full moon though."  
"That's it," Sirius said quietly.  
"What did you say?" asked Peter.  
"That's it!" Sirius laughed, running down the stairs.  
"Someone's had a little too much eggnog," Maj said, "And I'm not talking about Prongs." James scowled at her,  
"Just let him have his moment," he said.  
"Besides, we need to start that Charms report before tonight." Remus said giving a scared glance towards Pence.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**6:45 p.m. December 25, 1976  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Remus stood up and looked at his watch; he went and shook Pence, who was sleeping on the couch, awake.  
"We better head downstairs." Pence looked at him for a moment, before nodding and standing up.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maj made her way down the stairs and to Slughorn's office. He'd finally cornered her; she had no excuse for being busy on Christmas evening. But in any case, she still wasn't planning on staying more than twenty minutes.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Snape looked at his watch, he still had fifteen minutes. Black had said to go out at seven, so until then, he sat around impatiently waiting for the time to come  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James, Sirius, and Peter sat in the common room trying to work on their Charms report. They were getting it done, then around 7:20 they'd try and find Maj, then go out and run about with Remus and Pence.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pence closed the door to the bedroom of the Shrieking Shack. She sat down on the dusty floor and looked at last month's paw prints. She put her hands in her head,  
"Rem, I have a bad feeling about tonight."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maj got to Slughorn's office; she was greeted by him as she walked in. 'Oh screw you.' she thought as she gave him a fake smile and pretended to care about whatever he was trying to tell her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Snape checked his watches once more, 6:57, close enough. He stood up and put on his coat. He headed out of the Slytherin common room and up the stone steps.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius had a look in his eye, and seemed a bit anxious. James noticed both these things, as Sirius tapped his foot hurriedly as they worked on the report.  
"Padfoot, where were you earlier?"  
Sirius gave him a grin.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you mean?" asked Remus, starting to shiver. Pence sat for a moment, then started her reply, but as she did, she was cut off as the moonlight shone through the cracks in the boarded up windows.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maj lingered in a corner of the room, trying to figure out the best time to sneak out. She had to get to the common room by 7:20 so they could leave, she didn't want to be late for their monthly rampage.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Snape walked across the grounds, thinking of Black's instructions as he made his way towards the Whomping Willow. He was to poke around the knots until the tree froze, he could always find a stick or something.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU WHAT!" James yelled getting to his feet.  
"Oh, come on!" Sirius said also standing up, "Like he's gonna get in! He'll get whacked be the tree and come back knowing not to ever mess with us again." James stood there, his mind racing. Sirius gave a stupid smirk. James then did the only thing that he could think of; he punched Sirius hard in the face. Sirius was now knocked out on the common room floor, but he wasn't James's concern at the moment. James ran out of the room yelling for Peter to go get help.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two wolves fought, but only out of boredom. They were waiting for their comrades to show up so they could go hunt, but for now they'd have to make due with each other.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maj looked over at Slughorn; he was surrounded, talking animatedly with several former students. Maj smiled to herself, and took that as her chance. She stood up, glanced at Slughorn once more, and then slipped out of the room, unnoticed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Snape got to the tree; he looked around for a few seconds, until he found a long stick. He prodded at the knots until one gave in and made the tree completely still. He gave a dark, accomplished smile as he went into the tunnel.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James ran out across the grounds. He couldn't stop thinking about the consequences if Snape got in. Remus wouldn't be able to handle the thought of someone being hurt by him. Pence…he didn't even want to imagine what Pence would do if she bit another person. He finally got to the tree, luckily, it was still immobile. He ducked into the opening and hoped that everyone was okay.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Without warning, both wolves stopped and whipped around to face the door. The smaller, darker wolf growled as the larger, lighter one sniffed the air. They both smelled it: Human. Then, as if given a silent signal, both wolves threw themselves against the locked door.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maj walked into the common room and screamed. Sirius was lying on the floor with an enormous purple bruise forming around his left eye. Maj bent down and tried shaking him awake, it wasn't working. Suddenly, the portrait door opened and Peter and Professor McGonagall rushed in.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Snape looked up the dusty stairs with his mouth open in shock.  
'They've been hiding those…creatures here…' His lip curled as he thought of how wonderful the next day would be, when the whole school knew it, and the looks on Lupin and Auryion's faces when they were expelled. All of a sudden, the door at the top of the stairs flew open and two growling wolves appeared in the doorway.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"SNAPE!" James screamed, grabbing Snape by the collar and pulling him out the front door and into the tunnel, just as the wolves started down the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**8:57 a.m. December 26, 1976  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Remus woke up coughing. He looked around, he was in the hospital wing, but he couldn't remember anything from the night before. He slowly (and painfully) rolled over onto his side to see Pence awake in the bed next to his. She wasn't acknowledging him though, just staring at the wall shaking. Madam Pomfrey heard Remus coughing and went over to him.  
"Poor boy," she murmured, handing him a potion and looking towards Pence's bed, "Miss Auryion, you should have told me you were awake!" Pence said nothing, and continued her staring contest with the wall. Suddenly, there was a crash heard, Madame Pomfrey rushed over to the door, which was now lying on the ground.  
"I thought I told you to come back later." Remus heard her say in an irritated voice, then he heard a familiar voice, it was Maj,  
"We've got a note from Professor McGonagall." she said quietly. Remus then heard a sigh, as Madame Pomfrey gave in and walked into her office and shut the door. Footsteps were heard, getting louder as they got to the beds. Maj, James, Sirius, and Peter gathered around the two beds, but didn't say anything.  
"Hey guys," Remus said hoarsely, deciding to break the ice. He noticed that Maj was standing in between Sirius and James, who usually stood side by side. They all looked very tired, and Sirius wouldn't meet Remus's eyes.  
"What happened?" asked Pence, attempting to sit up. Maj glanced at James and Sirius before speaking.  
"Remember when Sirius ran off yesterday?" she asked, Pence and Remus nodded, "Well…he went after Snape. He told him he knew how to find where you guys go each month. Snape got in, he glimpsed you; but James saved him before he could get hurt or anything. Dumbledore made him swear he wouldn't tell anyone about it." There was a silence,  
"Sirius-" Remus started, but was cut off,  
"He would have deserved it." Sirius said, "For all the shit he's done to us…treating Pence and Maj like dirt…he deserves it!"  
"No one deserves this!" Pence yelled at him with anger, "No one should have to live like this. Everyday, people like us die…years before they're supposed too, just because they're not strong enough to live with this damned curse. I assure Sirius, there is _no one_ who should have to live this way." She looked Sirius straight in the eye, not blinking. They all sat down, silent, until Sirius spoke,  
"I'm sorry," he said, in a voice that seemed so unlike him, "for everything. I'm sorry that I'm so bloody reckless and-just, fuck…okay? I'm just sorry." he stood up and walked out of the room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maj found Sirius in the empty Astronomy Tower, just staring off into the sky. She came and sat down by him, not saying a word. He put his arm around her, without thinking, as it was now a habit. She looked at him,  
"They forgive you, you know…Pence and Moony?" said Maj quietly. Sirius put his head in his hand,  
"I just feel…just so fucking stupid. I feel like this is all my fault, and I was trying to do something right…I wasn't thinking about myself…but even---even when I try and do something good, I end up almost killing someone."  
"That's just who you are, and that's not going to change." Maj said leaning against him, "You just need to learn a little bit of self control maybe. Not act on impulse as much, you know?"  
"Yea…see? This is why it's good to have a girl that's at least half-way smart." he gave her a grin as she hit him on the arm.

They sat there for awhile, before Sirius said,  
"C'mon. I think Moony and She-Wolf have too much chocolate for their own good. They'll die if we're not there to eat half of it." Maj laughed and walked back to the Hospital Wing with him.


	12. Old Friends, New Friends

Chapter 12  
Old Friends, New Friends

Majhica Santose

"Hey guys," said Pence as she and Maj walked downstairs, she sat down by Remus. Maj walked over to Sirius, they kissed very briefly (not by their standards). He said, placing his hands on her hips,  
"So you're not upset about what happened with Snape? I thought you'd have my head!"  
"No, course not. In a way, it was kind of sweet." she answered, "You did that cause you didn't like him teasing me."  
"Ya…I suppose it was sweet. I'm such a sensitive guy!" declared Sirius.  
"Padfoot, don't go overboard. He could have died." answered Maj, even though everyone knew she didn't care.  
"Hey look! Post's here!" said a first-year at the Hufflepuff table, later during breakfast.  
"Wow, I almost never get post!" said Maj as three barn owls swooped down in front of her, "I got one from Serenity!"  
"_Dear Maj,"_ Maj read aloud, "_How's Britain? Things back here are good. Quidditch team's terrible though. We need our Captain back! You should come back next term. Britain can't be that nice. Ria, Kate, and I all miss you to death! I think Ricky misses you too… -wink wink- See you next term,  
Later,  
Serenity."_ Maj read the next one,  
_"Dear Maj,  
Serenity wrote you a letter, so I figured I would too. We miss you lots! I don't have time to write much now but, come back to Brazil. Narman's Institute isn't as fun without you. Ricky really misses you lots. Hehe, I think he likes you as more than friends.  
Later,  
Ria"  
_ "You played Quidditch in Brazil?" asked James.  
"That's a little selfish! Wanting you to come back to Brazil just because they miss you and suck at Quidditch!" commented Remus.  
"Institute!" whispered Peter.  
"Don't leave us!" mocked Pence.  
"Who the bloody hell is Ricky!" said Sirius quite angrily.  
"Yes I did, yes it is, yes institute, haha Pence." said Maj, replying to everyone.  
"I'll repeat, who the bloody hell is Ricky!"  
"He's just a guy from school." Maj said, then started reading the final letter.  
_"Dear Majhica,  
Miss you lots, I think about you every day. Narman's isn't the same without your beauty. Sweetie, I wish I had time to write you more, but alas, I can't. Write back on this paper. Waite one day before returning this letter.  
XOXOXO  
-Ricky."  
_ "Just a guy from school, eh? Doesn't sound like it!" spat Sirius. But Maj looked much more appalled.  
_"Ricky, I'm not your girlfriend, so I'll thank you not to speak to me like I am."_ she wrote that on the paper, but then the paper wrote back!  
"_Okay. Will you go out with me?"_ it said.  
_"No."_ Maj returned simply.  
_"Why? Yes, this is Ricky…so come on, say yes! You know you want to!"_ wrote Ricky.  
_ "No, I won't date you."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm taken."  
"So dump him. I'm asking you out!"  
"No!" _Maj wrote a little more violently.  
_"Maj, you're saying that some British guy is more important to you than I? He's just some random guy. He can't be as smart as me; he's just some loser not worth your time, Majhica."_ Ricky insulted.  
_ "Kay, Ricky, my name is James. I'll thank you not to insult people you don't know!"_ James wrote.  
_"Maj. This is RICKY. The coolest guy in school! And you're saying you like this guy? -Ria"_ the paper wrote back, showing an arrow towards James's words.  
_"No, course I don't like James."_ Maj replied.  
_ "Then what's wrong? Come home and say you'll date Ricky! -Ria"  
"No. I'm going to finish my year here. It's cool, and I have a boyfriend."_ Maj wrote.  
_"You said you didn't care about him! -Ricky"   
"Maj, not care about Sirius? Hahaha! That's funny! -Pence."  
"Maj, they're just a bunch of stupid 'wankers' -Ricky"  
"DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FRIENDS! -Maj."  
"Maj! Us or your British friends, pick one! -Ria."  
"You're making me choose? -Maj"  
"Yes. -Ricky."  
"I choose Britain then. -Maj."  
"Why! -Ricky and Ria."  
"You made me choose. Goodbye. -Majhica."_ and she tore the paper in half.

**Hellu Readers. Majhica…  
Like to thank you for your reviews. Means a lot. Unless your liars…just kiddin. Pence did this once before, but I need to, also. We owe so much to LadyJaida! The Shoebox has been such an inspiration to us. After rereading the story, we realized that without knowing it, we put Shoebox material in our story. Thanks D.M.P., 'Sin of Lycaos' is awesome. I don't think we used anything from there at any time since it takes place in Harry's fourth year. But it's been such an inspiration. J.K.R. ya know she only INVENTED the marauders. And Greenday, for making the song 'Wake me up when September Ends'. That song fits this story so well. By the way, Pence made a songfic. It made me cry. URL- http/ **


	13. New Year's Eve

Chapter 13  
New Year's Eve  
Majhica Santose

"Majhica, it's New Years Eve!" said Sirius jumping on her bed and poking her.  
"Sirius, I'm tired. Let me sleep," Maj mumbled.  
"Am I gonna have to come under the covers?" Sirius asked. Maj jumped out of bed so fast she fell on the floor.  
"Sirius!"  
"It got you up didn't it?" he said, stretching out.  
"You're so funny…" said Maj. Ten minutes later, she came down the stairs into the common room.  
"Is that my shirt?" asked Sirius.  
"Uh…what happened you two?" Pence said raising her eyebrows.  
"Ahh! Pence! Damn, no! I just pulled this out of my bag. I wore it to sleep." Maj made a barfing motion before her comment. Pence asked,  
"What bag?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, on the train when Sirius decided he was, 'Too sexy for his shirt', I stuffed it in your bag as you were 'mesmerized'." said Pence, but Maj didn't seem to mind.  
"Mesmerized?" asked Sirius as Maj sat on his lap.  
"What? You've got nice abs and muscles! This shirt smells like you!" she said.  
"Can't you two make out like normal people?" (Sirius had started kissing Maj on the neck after sniffing his/Maj's shirt), James decided to say at the exact moment Lily walked by.

"Because, it's early. He'll taste bad." Complained Maj.  
"Well sweetie, you don't taste too 'fresh' in the morning either."  
"Really?" Maj said before walking off.  
"Lily, hey." said Pence walking over to her, "What's up?"  
"Oh, hi Pence…nothing. Trying to ignore James…again."  
"Yea, not real easy for you is it?" asked Pence.  
"Well, I like spending time with Remus, as a friend, but James is…James. I can't be in the same room as him without him hitting on me!" Lily said.  
"You could talk to him. He's not a bad guy…silly, but good, and he really likes you." Pence replied.  
"How can he be nice?" Lily asked, "He's always so cruel to Severus."  
"Snape? He's a jerk. At Christmas he sent Maj and I presents that said, 'Go back to your own Country!' I seriously should hex him for the over-use of the word 'Mudblood'." said Pence. Lily seemed to contemplate this, then continued what she was doing. Just after Pence sat down again, James asked her,  
"Why won't Evans talk to me!"  
"She thinks you're a jerk." Pence replied simply.  
"Okay then, Sirius!" said Maj walking back to him. She took her usual seat, and started snogging Sirius…again.  
"Wow! You taste better!" said Sirius.  
"Wish I could say the same. You taste like last night's turkey…and…I don't _want_ to know what else."  
"We'll have to fix that won't we?" Sirius said. He pulled out his wand and stuck it in his mouth. His mouth filled half way empty with water. (Yes, Majhica the writer is 'pessimistic'.) He sloshed it around in his mouth.  
"Swallow so I can kiss you!" demanded Maj.  
"WO," said Sirius.  
"That meant no," James filled her in.  
"Why?" asked Maj. Not two seconds after she finished, Sirius spat the water on her.  
"Sirius!" she yelled.  
"What? It's only your hair!"  
"Aquafurtis!" She shot water back at him.  
"Majhica!" said Sirius, an evil grin spreading across his face. Maj seemed to decide she wasn't going to give him a win that easily. She jumped off him and ran to the portrait hole, giving Sirius time to get _kinda_ close before running out.  
"What time are we gonna go to the New Year's party?" asked James.  
"Shouldn't we wait for Sirius and Maj to get back before deciding?" asked Remus.  
"Their gonna be awhile…"  
"Why?"  
"Moon, this is Sirius's dream come true! It's Maj, he can kiss her any time he wants, she's wet, and she's wearing his black muscle shirt." James said.  
"Good point, Jamie." said Pence. Just then, Lily came back in.  
"Are you aware that Sirius and Maj are running through the halls, having a water fight, stopping, kissing, and starting again?" she asked them.  
"Figures," said James, "Hey, Evans…I'm not a jerk. Will you go to the New Year's party with me?"  
"No." and she walked off. Just after that, a bunch of fourth year girls walked past, looked at the marauders, giggled and waved at James.  
"Well James, what random girl are you gonna ask now?" said Peter.  
"Hey Jess, party, you, me?" James said to a pretty sixth year.  
"Course!" then she ran to her friends and they all let out a huge squee.  
"Peter, would you go with me to the party?" asked a tall, blonde, skinny, well endowed, 7th year.  
"Yes!"  
"Go Wormtail!" shouted James.  
"Let's all meet here for that party at eight-ish." said Remus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The boys were down the stairs in the common room at 8:15, waiting for the girls. Sirius was wearing jeans with a white shirt. James had black dress pants and a light green shirt. Peter had on jeans and a maroon coloured shirt. Remus had on black dress pants, as well with a baby blue formal shirt, and a dragon hide jacket that Sirius let him borrow.

Ava, the girl that asked Peter, came out first. She was wearing a pink halter dress, with silver lace-around ankle-high heels. Then came Jess, she had on a red shirt, a short jean skirt, and black knee-high boots. Maj came out next. Her hair had a red streak on either side, she had a purple and green horizontal-striped, long sleeve shirt with an orange baby-tee over it, a red, black, and gold plaid mini skirt with brown boots that went halfway to her shins, with blue socks that went up to her knees, and the earrings Sirius gave her for Christmas. Pence came out last. She had on a deep purple shirt with a black shirt, and purple sandals (those were obviously Maj's.). She also had the moon jewel Remus gave her, on a gold chain around her neck.  
"Pence you look amazing!" said Remus.  
"These shoes feel like they're eating my feet!" Pence said.  
"That just means they look good," said Ava.  
"That's what Maj said…" Pence answered. Pence looked over at Maj, but she and Sirius were already making out, "Come on you two! Save it for midnight. Is this all your relationship is!"  
"Oh shut up Pence!" said Maj, no note of joking in her voice.  
"Kay Maj…calm down."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was 11:30.  
"Half an hour till midnight," said Sirius to James, "I wish Maj would cheer up. She's normally the life of the party!" Maj was sitting by herself at a table. "What do you think's bothering her?"  
"Probably what Pence said earlier." Jess came over as James finished, and they went off to dance. Sirius looked around: Pence and Moony dancing, Prongs and Jess, and Wormtail and Ava (though she was about twice Peter's height.)

"_11:59 everyone!"  
_

"Hey Maj!" said Sirius, walking over to her.  
"Hey," she repeated dully.  
"It's almost midnight," he tried cheering her up, "They're gonna start the count down-"  
"10, 9," said the crowd.  
"I wanna tell you something Maj." said Sirius.  
"8, 7,"  
"What?" asked Maj indifferently.  
"6, 5,"  
"Well, I figure now's a good time as ever…"  
"4, 3,"  
"Yes?" she said not looking at him.  
"2"  
"Majhica Santose-" he started.  
"1"  
"I love you."  
"Happy New Year!" screamed the crowd. Confetti rained from the enchanted ceiling, people started giving their dates kisses, as it is a New Year tradition, including Maj and Sirius.

**  
Pence here just got done typing up this chapter. This is one of my favourite chapters! Maj, you did such an awesome job! Thankies to all the people reading this, though I'm not sure if anyone still is… -sad- But we don't care…we'd like people to read this, but we're mainly doing this because it's fun.   
_-I.w.r.m. #7315_**


	14. Dance Preperations

Chapter 14

(Note: All things underlined are inside jokes that Pence will explain at the end of the chapter.)

One Friday night, the six were sitting around the common room trying to figure out what they should do. Just then, the Head Girl came in and posted something on the Notice Board. Pence and Maj raced over to see what it was.  
"Yay, a Valentine's Day dance!" Maj said happily.  
"When is it?" asked Remus, squinting at the flyer.  
"Don't worry, we're not sick then," Pence answered, "It's a week from now."  
The girls went and sat down again.  
"Maj, you wanna go to the dance with me?" asked James in a serious voice, looking over at Maj.  
"WHAT!" Sirius and Maj yelled together. James sat there for a moment looking hurt, before cracking up laughing.  
"I'm kidding! God, the look on your face, Padfoot! I thought you were gonna kill me!" he laughed harder as Sirius threw a pillow at his head.  
"Not funny…" he muttered, "But to prevent something like that from happening…you wanna go with me right?" Sirius gave Maj his charming smile and raised his eyebrows.  
"How can anyone say no to a face like that?" she said smiling.  
"I know a few good ways," Remus muttered, then looked at Pence, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Pence smiled,  
"Course I do," she stood up and went to the stairs, "I'm gonna go get a book."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Throughout the week, all anyone talked about was who they were taking to the dance. Quite frankly, the Marauders were tired of hearing about it…except, of course, James.  
It was Wednesday, and James was being dragged outside, after asking Lily for the third time that day to go with him to the dance. He failed again, and was hexed so his legs wouldn't move. As Sirius and Remus dropped him by the lake, Maj sat down to offer her advice.  
"You should jut forget about Evans," she said. (Maj was not very close friends with Lily.) "You're spending too much time trying to get her. There are girls in this school that would give _limbs_ just to go out with you!"

"But why does she hate me?" James asked, starting to gain control of his limbs, "I'm smart, funny, athletic…extremely handsome," at this last remark, Pence choked on the chocolate she was eating and started coughing. Remus hit her on the back, trying to help,  
"And you wander why Lily hates you? Your ego's so big it made my girlfriend choke." Remus shook his head as Pence stopped coughing and said,  
"Prongs, you're a great guy," Remus gave her a look, but she ignored him and continued, "You just need to learn to be a little more grown up, and not think about yourself as much." James muttered something, and with great difficulty, got up and walked back towards the castle.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That evening, they all went to Hogsmede along with the other students. When they got there, Maj and Pence left the boys so they could shop for their dresses. As they looked through clothes racks, a question popped into Pence's mind.  
"Are you coming back here next year?" she asked, glancing over at Maj. Maj sighed and said,  
"If I can I will. I'm gonna try and stay here during the summer, find an apartment or something…what about you?"  
"I'm definitely coming back…I don't plan on leaving, actually. I've nowhere else to go…my parents are dead, my only friends are you guys, and the American Ministry hates me." Pence said, putting a dress back on its hanger. Maj sat there for a moment, she'd never heard Pence talk about her family…  
"Awkward Silence," Maj said, making Pence laugh. Then, she pulled out a black and gold dress, "Oooh, should I try this one?" she asked.  
"Yea," Pence said, and then held up a red dress, "I'm gonna go try this one on."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they bought their outfits, Pence and Maj burst into the Shrieking Shack, where the boys were.  
"Akay, Guy-time equals officially over!" Pence said, taking the firewhiskey from James and taking a drink of it. Remus came up to Pence and hugged her.  
"Thank God you're back," he said, "They locked me in the bedroom, and then pushed me down the stairs."  
"Twice!" Sirius said as he and Maj started making out …again. Pence laughed,  
"Aw, poor Remmy!" she kissed him and then whispered something. He took out his wand and muttered something, then, he drew his arm back and threw something at Maj and Sirius. It was a pickle. Maj pushed away from Sirius, and stared at Remus.  
"Moony…did you ju-"  
"No, I didn't just throw a pickle…" he said quietly, then went out the front door, Pence followed. Seconds later, everyone else came out. Maj came and attacked Remus, who started laughing.  
"What the hell, Moony? You got pickle juice on my shirt!" Maj said in a mock-angry tone.  
"Hey," Remus said, as they made their way back towards Hogwarts, "It was Pence's idea, not mine…"  
"Oh yea, blame it on the werewolf!" Pence said, pretending to sound offended.  
"Uh…Pence?" James tapped her, and then pointed at Remus. Pence stood there for a moment, sent a mental vibe to Maj, and then they both said,  
"You're a werewolf!" They all laughed and kept walking back to Hogwarts.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hallo. Pence here to clarify a few inside jokes.  
1. Awkward Silence: Whenever we're having a conversation, and no one says anything for awhile, Majhica will say, "Awkward Silence". Hehe, just putting a little truth into this.**

2. …again: You've probably noticed, that in almost every chapter we have the phrase "…again." This is something Maj says a lot and she's got me saying it now too. We now make it an effort to put that in every chapter! .

3. No, I didn't just throw a pickle: This is a quote from me actually. At lunch the other day, the people at our table started throwing a pickle at each other. When it got to me, I threw it to the table _behind_ us and said the sentence above. 

4. Mental Vibes: sigh Mental vibes, something between me and my friends. Sometimes after class one of us will say, "Why didn't you talk to me?" or something. And then we'll reply, "Well, I was sending mental vibes, but you must not have got them…"  
Hehehe  
Chapter 15'll be up as soon as Maj is finished with it.  
Bye  
_Pence Auryion 9.23.05  
I.W.R.M. # 7315_


	15. Valentine's Day

Chapter 15  
Valentine's Day  
Majhica Santose

"NO FUCKING BLOODY WAY IN HELL, DAMN IT!" screamed Maj, running down the stairs of her dorm.  
"Okay, okay, Maj…calm down. I didn't know you wanted me to wake you up!" Sirius grabbed a pillow and hid his head behind it.  
"NOT THAT! THIS!" she waved a letter, "My father wants me to go home for Easter!"  
"Is that such a bad thing?" asked Remus, alarmed.  
"Ok, Maj, calm down hon. Sit." Sirius guided her to a chair and gave her a piece of chocolate.  
"Only the fact that I hate him! He's never cared before!"  
"So he misses you, so what? You're on another _continent_!" Pence said, "Besides, you should be thankful you even have a dad!"  
"My father? No, he doesn't care where I am, just as long as I'm not a witch. That's it! He's…bye, I gotta go write him telling him I'm not going." Maj gave an awkward, side glance at Sirius, and went up to her dorm.  
"Maj! What's going on! Santose!" Sirius ran after her, but stopped at the stairs and shouted…again, "Majhica Santose, what's going on?"  
"Okay…that was a weird occurrence…" Pence said, back downstairs.  
"Dance tomorrow Pence." said Remus, "Excited?"  
"Ya!" Pence replied, Peter and James were still asleep. "Oh God! It's Thursday, we have classes!" she jumped out of Remus's arms and ran passed Sirius up to her dorm.  
"We do?" asked Sirius stupidly.  
"Yes…just because there's a dance, doesn't mean we get out of classes." said Remus.  
"Moony…silly rabbit," Sirius got that line from Maj, "Of course it does."  
"Right."  
Five minutes later after Peter and James had joined them, they heard the door of Pence and Maj's room slam.  
"Ahhh!" Maj fell down the stairs, "Hahahaha!"  
"Maj are you okay?" said James as the four boys came running over to help.  
"I'm…okay!" she said laughing, "My ass hurts a little though…"  
"Do you need me to kiss it and make it feel better?"  
"Sirius! What the hell!" Maj slapped him.  
Pence came down the stairs, "Ready to go to breakfast now?  
As Maj grabbed her bag and started to stand up, Sirius said,  
"Why, Madame! You're hurt, let me carry you!"  
"Sirius, put me down!" said Maj, half giggling.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was ten till eight. Maj was laying on the couch, her legs over the arm rest. She didn't really care that she was 'wrinkling the hem of her dress', or so Ava said. She was going with Peter again, and at the moment, she wouldn't shut up! She kept going on about how the black dress that Maj was wearing was 'slimming' and how the poofy bottom 'hid' Maj's 'love handles'. And what she said about her own dress!  
"I think the pink will bring out the red in my cheeks-"  
"Ava! Next time you say something about yourself, or your dress, or _my_ dress, or _anything at all_…I'll hex your hair _barf green!_" Maj had out her wand.  
"…The gold in your belt extenuates your earrings!" said Ava quickly, and then ran off. Yes, Maj was wearing the earrings Sirius had given her again.  
"Majhica…hi," said Lily, taking Ava's seat.  
"Oh, hi…" said Maj. She didn't like Lily much.  
"Your dress is really pretty, Maj." Lily said. Maj sat normally,  
"Yours too," Lily was wearing a dress of the faintest blue.  
"Maj, Lily," said Remus, sitting down in a chair that was by the couch.  
"Maj, Lily, Moony," said James, sitting in the chair opposite him. He looked sad in his black tux that was nearly identical to Remus's.  
"James, are you ok?" asked Lily, walking over to him.  
"What do you care? You're going with that Hufflepuff…_Michael Anderson."_ James replied moodily.  
"Give it a rest James, I said no." and with that, she walked away.  
"Where's Ava?" asked Peter, coming and sitting down by Maj.  
"Bathroom," answered Maj, somewhat emotionless and lying down again as Peter walked off.  
"Maj, you okay?" asked James.  
"Yessum…just a little bored," she replied, "So who's your date, Prongs?"  
"A fifth year named Kadi Bowman."  
"Ran out of sixth years?" asked Maj.  
"Yessum," mocked James.  
Pence came down the stairs; she was wearing a red dress. She had on moon shaped, blood read earrings and once gain, Remus's necklace. She came down and took the seat that Peter, Lily, and Ava sat in at one point. Maj had started talking about how annoying Ava is, when suddenly, a huge crash occurred. It caused Maj to sit bolt up right. Sirius jumped over the back rest of the couch and sad where Maj was. He grabbed her head and said,  
"Oh Maj, babe! I was so worried!"  
"Sirius…what the hell?" asked Pence, "Sirius, let go of Maj, she's turning blue!" In fact, she was a light shade of violet, due to the lack of air.  
"Nice entrance, hon." said Maj, taking a deep breath.  
It was nearly nine when they got to the dance. Couples were dancing to a 60's slow song. (Take not this is in 1977.) Just when Pence got comfortable in Remus's arms, a huge sign appeared on the wall.  
**_ ARION, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN COUNTRY AND TAKE YOUR MUDBLOOD FRIEND WITH YOU!  
H.B.P. and friends_**  
It was a big, hideous sign with 'Auryion' spelled wrong.  
James looked from Maj's teared face, to Pence's; when he looked back to Maj, she had already pushed past most of the crowd to the exit. Pence was on her heels. The three boys looked at each other for a few seconds, before running after them.  
Pence only made it to the chairs by the fireplace, but by the looks of it, Maj got to her dorm. Sirius went up to console her, and Remus went to Pence's side. James didn't know what to do. He didn't know who to go to first. He didn't know what to say. Lily came in,  
"Are they okay?" she asked quietly.  
"I dunno," he replied.  
"Well, let's just leave them for now. That was a cruel thing to do. I don't like this H.B.P. person." Lily said.  
"Yea, I don't like Snape either," said James.  
"Who said it was Snape?" Lily asked, "It could have been anyone."  
"How many people do you know that hat Pence and Maj, and uses the word 'Mudblood' with no regret?" questioned James.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was about one a.m., a horrible thunder storm was attacking the castle. Maj walked out of her dorm and down to the couch. CRACK! A huge crack of thunder sounded, Maj jumped and let out a squeal.  
"Who's there?" came a voice from the couch.  
"Sirius?"

"Maj? What are you doing down here?"  
"What are you doing down here?"  
"Couldn't sleep…hey I asked you first!"  
"Promise not to laugh?" asked Maj sheepishly, Sirius nodded, "I'm afraid of lightning." Another crack of thunder came and Maj jumped.  
"Come here," Sirius said. She went over and he just held her in his arms. Remus walked down the next morning to see them in each other's arms asleep.

** Leave some reviews weirdoes.  
-pence **


	16. Brain Drain

Chapter 16  
Brain Drain

Elyon (haha Elyon -pence) Santose and Pence Auryion

One night, Pence, Remus, Maj and Sirius went down to dinner. (James and Peter were in detention for starting a food fight.) There was a parcel on the table with a letter attached to it.  
_"Dear Moony, Padfoot, She-wolf, and Brazil,  
I'm sorry for claiming the food fight for my self. (I know you wanted credit, Sirius.) I know it seems weird I'm sending you a present for not being in detention…but Evans is watching me. I can see her reflection in the trophies…it's heaven. Hope you like your present!  
-Prongs"  
_"Alcohol!" screamed Maj as Sirius finished reading James's note. She had opened the box while he was reading. Indeed, it was a bottle of firewhiskey.  
Everyone drank until their hearts were content. Then, Maj and Sirius started snogging…again. Those two fell asleep in each other's arms quickly, while Pence and Remus went up to their own rooms to sleep.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sirius woke up the next morning terrified, that he was lying on his own shoulder.  
He screamed.  
It was a high-pitched female scream.  
That made his body wake up, it screamed, and then started poking Sirius! Sirius looked the mirror-him up and down. Then, himself to find that he was in Maj's body. His body did the same.  
"Oh God, I'm in my boyfriend's body!" Sirius's body screamed.  
"Maj?" Sirius asked.  
"Yes! NOW WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY!" she yelled.  
"I'm Sirius! I have no clue why we switched bodies!" Sirius replied. Remus and Pence walked over.  
"So you figured it out? It happened to you two also?" asked Pence.  
"Did you two switch, too?" asked Maj.  
"Yes," replied Remus.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
** Hellu Readers! Majhica here! Just to let you know, from now on when it says, 'Maj said, 'something-' it came from Sirius's mouth, and vice versa. Pence's words are from Remus and vice versa that.  
-Majhica   
**000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"Okay, this can't be all bad," said Sirius after everyone talked for about five minutes.  
"Like what?" asked Maj.  
"Like…I can look at myself…without clothes on!" Sirius said, and he started to pull the collar of his shirt out.  
"Sirius, you do you die!" said Maj, stopping him.  
"Hey!" he said, "It comes with the territory."  
"Hey guys," said James, walking over to them, "Uh…why is Maj feeling herself up!"  
"Because, Sirius is in my body!" screamed Maj, grabbing her original body's hands and keeping him from feeling himself.  
"Pence and Remus switched brains, and so did Maj and Sirius." said Maj, referring to herself in the third person.  
"Okay…?" said James, uncertainly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, this is very serious." said Professor McGonagall.  
"Really?" asked Peter.  
"…Yes…" answered McGonagall, giving him an odd look that meant, 'did you think I was joking, Mr. Pettigrew?'   
"It will take about five hours to make a reversal potion." said Slughorn, turning away from a potions book.  
"FIVE HOURS!" screamed Maj.  
As the six walked back to their dorms, James decided something.  
"Hey, I'll give you all 10 galleons each, if you go to Hogsmede, pretending like nothing happened.  
"Done." said Sirius.  
"Moohaha!" laughed Maj, evilly.  
"Money!" exclaimed Pence.  
"Are you insane!" asked Remus.  
"Rem, you're coming…that's final." said Pence looking at him.  
"But-"  
"No buts Mist-ah, I mean…Missy." Pence said laughing.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
00000000000000000000000  
** Hey butt muffins.  
Yea it's Pence, what did you think? Maj didn't like the end of this chappie, so she's letting me write it. -Evil grin-  
Pence is takin over from here.  
Have fun kids.  
Rawr.  
-Pence 'Ima bite your arm off' Auryion  
**00000000000000000000000  
As the six walked through Hogsmede, Pence started naming off all the things she could get pierced and tattooed on Remus.  
"Nose, ears, eyebrows, lip, tongue, neck, back…"  
"Yea, get Moony a tattoo on his back." laughed James. Pence looked at him for a minute,  
"I meant getting your back pierced, retard."  
"How d'you…" Remus started, "Never mind, I don't even want to know." Pence grinned, as Maj came and whispered something in Pence's ear. Pence laughed and nodded. The boys looked at them suspiciously, but thought they were just being…well…them!  
Soon, they got to a busy street, full of people window shopping and buying things. Pence glanced over at Maj, she mouthed '1-2-3!' Maj grabbed Pence's hand and they started skipping down the street…but of course, they were in their boyfriend's bodies.  
James and Peter stood right where they were and laughed their heads off. Remus was standing there unable to speak, as was Sirius. Finally, Sirius came to his senses and ran off to stop Pence and Maj.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After a few hours, Sirius and Remus were tired of stopping Pence and Maj from mutilating their bodies, and so they decided it was time to head back to the castle.  
"Besides," said Remus, as Pence and Maj pouted, "The reversal potion is probably done by now."  
"Yay!" yelled Maj, throwing her hands in the air.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
000000000000000000000000  
** Okay, that was about as creative as I could get right now…Hehe. Sod off asshats. I'm still making the end, but these next few paragraphs are from Maj.  
**000000000000000000000000  
When they got to Hogwarts, they found Slughorn. He said the potion was ready, so they all went into a class room to take the potion. Remus took his glass and drained it. He closed his eyes, when he opened them, he was looking at Pence's body, he looked down at himself to find that he was, indeed, himself.  
"Yes, I'm not Pence anymore!"  
"Everyone in their own bodies?" asked Slughorn.  
"I am," smiled Pence.  
"Me too," answered Sirius. Maj hugged herself,  
"Body, are you okay? Did Sirius do anything to you?"  
"Hey," said Sirius, "You know I would never hurt you!" Then the two had some long delayed snogging. Remus sighed,  
"Now I know what it's like to be a girl," he said, "You're short…" Pence bit his arm, "Ow!" he said rubbing his arm, "But you know, now I'll have to start beating people up that look at you hungrily…it's uncomfortable."  
"You get used to it…but hopefully, you won't have. I like my body!" yelled Pence imitating Maj and hugging herself.

** Hey it's Pence…again. I actually just made a few tweaks of the ending, coz I couldn't think of anything. Yea…don't ask about the biting of Remmy's arm…It's what I do at school. Hehe. ;  
STFU  
not really  
we need reviews people!  
-pence**


	17. At the Fair

Chapter 17  
At the Fair  
By Majhica Santose and Pence Auryion

"Muggle fair! Muggle fair!" yelled Maj and Pence, running into the boy's dorm.  
"Well Maj, I knew you'd come around," said Sirius with an evil grin, as Maj sat on his bed.  
"Ew, God…" Maj said, and then moved to her boyfriend's trunk.  
Pence went over and started stroking Remus's hair as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
"Alright boys," said Maj, jumping on Peter's bed because he wouldn't get up, "Get up, get dressed, get the invisibility cloak and map, then we're out of here."  
Pence started jumping on James's bed as he wouldn't get up either, maybe because he was hoping Pence or Maj would jump on _his_ bed.  
"A muggle fair, eh? Alright, come on, don't want to lose any time!" said Sirius. Pence and Maj walked out the door to go get ready.

"Yes, Maj is upstairs fixing her hair…again." said Pence as the boys came down the stairs. Just then, Maj came sliding down the banister,  
"Let's go, before we get caught!" she said.  
Because all six of them couldn't go at once, James, Pence, and Remus went down, then James came back for Peter, Maj, and Sirius. They all transformed, so they could go quicker, so there was a small fox on the back of a dog, and a rat running under a deer. They decided to use a passage that was known by Filch because it'd be faster. They were almost at the exit, when Filch came. They should have used the Shrieking Shack entrance. They made a break for it and got out just in time, though Pence was sure they were spotted, seeing how they transformed to humans in a thought of safety. Nonetheless, that couldn't stop them now.  
"Come on babe," Sirius said to Maj ten minutes later as he helped her into the Whomping willow.   
"Kay, it's about an hour's drive with muggle speed limits…"  
"But we're not gonna use them, are we?" asked Maj.  
"It's us…do you really think we will?" James said.  
"You know…I could drive…" Pence said, "as long as there's no sharp turns or backing up involved…"  
"No, I'll drive," Remus said, "You'd kill us all…"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Maj, come on! I wanna ride this one first!" said Sirius, dragging Maj to a roller coaster. When they got off, (two hours later…) Remus, Pence, Peter, and James had already been on three other roller coasters, two water slides, and half a 'Trash' concert.  
"Big wheel!" said James as they neared the Farris Wheel.  
"Let's go!" said Pence, as she ran of to the concession stand with Remus.  
"Everything smells like funnel cake, it's gonna make me sick." said Remus, taking a drink of soda.  
"Yea, I have this theory that everything here is made of funnel cake batter…even the soda!" said Pence. Maj came running up behind them,  
"Fwah! Let's go on the Farris wheel, I got funnel cake to throw at people!"  
"Yay!"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"This is cruel and ironic!" Pence exclaimed as she looked at the wolf plushie Remus handed her. She paused before saying, "What should I name it?"  
"Snuffles." said Sirius instantly.  
"Okay!" Pence said, hugging 'Snuffles'.  
"Snuffles?" asked Maj, giving Sirius a look.  
"Yea…see, when I was seven, there was this stray dog that would sit on our steps every morning. His collar said 'Snuffles' on it. But then my bastard of a brother told my dad about him, so one morning my dad poisoned the dog's food. It was sad…So Snuffles will be forever commemorated by a plushie!"  
"He tried to make 'Snuffles' his nickname back in our fifth year once he learned his animagus was a dog, actually…" said James, with a reminiscing look, "But we told him no."  
They walked along, going on rides and playing games as they went. They all stopped at a ring-toss booth because Sirius wanted to win something for Maj. He paid the man running the game some muggle money, and in return was handed 3 rings. Sirius tossed one of the rings, but it bounced off the tops of the bottles. He did this until he had gone through 14 rings, and almost all of the money. Finally, on his 15th ring, he stepped _into_ the booth, and carefully put the ring on one of the bottles, and then demanded a prize. The man running the game looked livid, but decided to give Sirius a prize so he would leave. Sirius grinned as he handed Maj a big, stuffed pink and green dog, which she named Summer.  
The drive back to Hogsmede was full of yelling at random people, throwing things out of the windows, and a conversation about chickens. They arrived at Hogwarts around four-thirty. That Saturday, no one seemed to notice they were gond.


	18. The First Deaths of War

Chapter 18

The First Deaths of War  
By Pence Auryion  
Written October 31, 2005  
Typed November 2, 2005

One morning, the six went down to breakfast as usual, it was just a normal Friday. As they started in on breakfast, the post came. An owl came over and dropped _The Daily Prophet_ into James's lap.  
"Whoa…" James said to himself, reading the front cover.  
"What is it?" asked Pence, trying to look, too.  
"Listen to this," James said and started reading the article,  
"_Body of Robert Moore found after missing for two weeks. Ministry officials say that Moore's body seemed untouched, aside from an inscription on his right arm that read,  
'**Lord Voldemort sacrifices no one.  
Mudbloods will perish.  
The world will soon submit to the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.' **"_ James showed them the picture of Moore's arm. The inscription was carved, rather than written, along with a skull that had a snake coming from its mouth.  
"Wow…" Peter said quietly.  
"Yea," James replied, "and it says here that three others have gone missing…all of them are muggleborn."  
"Guys," Maj said in a scared tone, "I'm muggleborn." Sirius put an arm around her,  
"If anyone tries to get near you, they'll have to go through me first, and I'm not going down without a fight." Maj gave a little smile and seemed to feel a bit better.  
"Come on," Remus said, "we'd better go and get class over with, tonight's Hogsmede."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After classes were out, all students, third year and up, walked to Hogsmede. As everyone else went to shop, Pence and Remus decided to go get some coffee.  
"You know, I don't think it's a good idea for you to have coffee…you don't need anymore caffeine." Remus said to Pence as they walked through the streets.  
"Nonsense! If I can hold vodka, I can handle a cup of coffee!" Pence replied.  
"Fine…" Remus gave a smirk, "But it'll stunt your growth." Pence pushed him on the arm,  
"Jerk ass-ahh!" she toppled into a little girl that looked about five or six years old. The little girl gave a frightened look; Pence saw that she was crying, so she bent down to her level.  
"Hey, what's the matter?" she asked softly.  
"I-hic-can't find my-hic-mummy." the little girl sniffed. Pence looked up at Remus; he just kind of raised his eyebrows. Pence then turned back towards the girl,  
"Hey, listen, it'll be okay. We'll help you find your mom. Okay?" the girl nodded.  
"I'm Pence, and this is Remus." said Pence, pointing up towards Remus.  
"I'm Olivia," the little girl said, tears still running down her cheeks. Pence then, surprisingly, picked up Olivia and started asking her where she last saw her mother.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eventually, they found Olivia's mother in a robe shop, looking for her daughter. Pence and Remus were finally sat down at the coffee shop, when Remus made a statement.  
"You're great with kids, you know," he said taking a drink, "Where'd you learn that stuff?"  
"What do you mean?" asked Pence, a bit confused.  
"You know, the caring, and love, kindness…towards that little girl; you were totally different than how you would be around someone else."  
"Oh, most of that is feminine instinct…" she looked down, "But that's not why I did it, really." she paused in an almost hesitant way before saying,  
"I had a sister. She was eight years younger than me. She was in the car with my parents when they crashed. She was six, I was about to turn fourteen." Neither of them said anything for a moment.  
"I'm sorry." Remus said quietly.  
"You know, people say they understand, even when they've never had anyone close to them die…but you never really do until it happens. You can tell, by the person's tone of voice, when they say they have bad news that something horrible happened. I knew instantly what had happened, when the person from the U.S. Ministry came to tell me…but you don't really realize it until they say the words. It's a hundred times worse than anything I've ever been through." Pence put some money down on the table and stood up. Remus followed her, and then put a hand on her shoulder. She turned around; Remus stood there for a brief second before hugging her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next few days went along smoothly, until Monday that is. Monday morning, the paper came, saying that the three missing people were found, dead, with the same inscription on their arm as Robert Moore. There were also five deaths in a town near London. Every one of the victims was muggleborn. Maj, at this point, was very worried.  
"Oh, come on Maj," James was saying that evening, "This is just some deranged guy who's made his own fan club, and now he's trying to scare everyone into following him."  
"Besides," added Remus coughing (the full moon was only several hours away.) "No one would dare try and attack Hogwarts. There are more protective charms on this place than there is in the whole country." he paused for a moment, "But I understand, my mum's muggleborn."  
After several hours of finishing homework and talking, Pence and Remus went to transform, shortly followed by their friends.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning, Remus awoke in the hospital wing as usual after the full moon. He sat up and jumped. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were sitting at the foot of his bed. Remus glanced over to see Pence still asleep in the bed beside him.

"Remus," Dumbledore said, making Remus turn his full attention towards him, "I'm afraid we have some bad news."  
"Oh God…"  
_'You can tell, by the person's tone of voice, when they say they have bad news that something horrible happened.'_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pence woke up and looked at the clock, it was nine-thirty. She sat up and looked at Remus in the bed next to hers. Remus had his head in his hands; silent tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
"Remus?" asked Pence, getting up and limping over to him, "Remus, what happened?"  
"My mum…she went to see my aunt last night, and on her way home, she got pulled over by some people. She got out of her car, probably thought it was cops or something… They were Death Eaters…they killed her. She's dead."  
"Oh God, Remmy," Pence's eyes welled up with tears as she put her arms around him. By this time, Remus was full-on crying, as Pence rocked slowly back and forth.  
"Shh…it'll be okay," she kept saying, crying with him, "Everything will be fine, babe…I promise. We'll get through this."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
** Hello people.  
Pence here.  
Maj 'assigned' me to write this chapter, because we thought we needed things to start getting a little deeper, and a little darker.  
This was a hard chapter for me to write, because I love Rem, and it made me sad to have to write about his mum dying. ****   
I do have one inside joke to point out though…  
-"But it'll stunt your growth."**

-**You may notice that several times, someone (usually Remus) makes a comment about Pence being short. Now, we never really said how tall Maj and Pence were…but in real life Maj is about 5'4-5'5, and I'm only 5'1-5'2.  
Pence Auryion  
Leave Reviews!**

**_----NOTE: Today_ _it was confirmed that both Pence and Maj are both 5'2. Maj and Pence both agree, though, that Maj is at least two inches taller than that. Damned school liars. ----_**


	19. Funeral

Chapter 19

Funeral

By Pence Auryion and Majhica Santose

The next couple days were hard on everyone. Remus was given the rest of the week off, and Pence just cut all her classes to be with him. The others had found out about the death from the paper, they were also skipping most classes.

Remus received a letter Thursday night, saying that his mother's funeral was Friday afternoon. Dumbledore gave all six of them permission to go, because he said that Pence, James, Sirius, Maj, and Peter would just sneak out anyways.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Remus, you okay?" asked Pence, "Wait…don't answer that, sorry."  
"It's okay…" he said, though Pence knew it wasn't. The six were in London, staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the funeral. Pence and Remus sat in their room, both were wearing all black.  
"Sad." Remus said quietly.  
"What?" Pence asked a bit confused.  
"Everyone's so sad;" he explained, "Maj and Sirius haven't snogged, or even held hands since they found out. Peter's cut back on eating…and James isn't obsessive about Lily. It's too sad for them."  
"Well yea," Pence said, "It's your mom…and you're their best friend. We care about you Moony."  
"Pence…" Remus said softly before pulling her into a hug. "Thanks, for everything you've ever done for me. I love you." Pence smiled,  
"I love you too, Rem." They stood there for a moment,  
"Well, we'd better go get everyone else, it's almost time to head to the church." Pence grabbed her jacket and opened the door.  
"I'll be down in a minute." Remus said. Pence nodded and closed the door.

Pence walked down the hallway to the room where everyone else was. She knocked on the door; Maj answered.  
"Hey," Maj said, letting Pence step inside, "Prongs is still trying to get his hair to go down." she smiled weakly.  
"How's Moony holding up?" asked Sirius coming over.  
"He's doing pretty well, actually. He's gonna meet us downstairs." Pence said, ignoring the cigarette in Sirius's mouth. Maj looked at her watch,  
"Meh, we'd better get going." she said.  
"Wormtail, Prongs…get your arses in gear, let's go!" yelled Sirius. Several seconds later, Peter and James came into the room dressed in black like the rest of them. They all went downstairs, soon joined by Remus.  
They took a taxi to a small church on the outskirts of town. As they got out of the cab, Sirius handed the driver some money and put on a pair of sunglasses. Walking into the church, Pence took Remus's hand suddenly; he looked over at her.  
"People look at me strange when I'm in churches. I almost didn't go to my family's funeral because of it." she said quietly. Remus nodded as he scanned through the crowd of people, until he found his father. They all walked over to him.  
"Dad," Remus said, "this is Pence Auryion, and Majhica Santose." he indicated them both, "and you remember Sirius, James, and Peter?"  
"Of course," Remus's father attempted a smile, "How are you all?"  
"We're holding up…" Maj said, taking Sirius's hand.  
"Lovely," Remus's dad said in a way that seemed so unlike how someone would act at their wife's funeral, "Well, we'd better go sit down."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the funeral, they went to the reception in the church basement. Pence, James, and Peter stayed with Remus while he was bombarded by relatives. Sirius was sitting on the church steps, smoking a cigarette, still wearing his sunglasses. Maj went and sat down by him.  
"I can't do that again…" Sirius said, putting out his cigarette.  
"What do you mean?" asked Maj.  
"A funeral…I've never been to one before. The only people in my family that have died were all very distant, or they died when I was too young to remember." Maj nodded, and then paused before she said,  
"By the way, what's with the sunglasses?" Sirius smirked and took the glasses off.  
"My family almost never went to church," he said, "but one of the first times we did, a Catholic priest told me he could see a demon in my eyes. That was when I was ten…now, it's just habit to wear sunglasses whenever I get around a church." Maj laughed,  
"You're crazy…but I love you anyways." she smiled and kissed him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They all got back to the Leaky Cauldron around ten; they were supposed to leave the next morning at eight, so they all had to get some rest.  
"You did good tonight, Rem." Pence said as he lay down on the couch.  
"Mm…I don't ever want to go to another funeral again. Especially another person that's close to me."  
"Hopefully you won't have to babe." Pence said, lowering herself into Remus's arms.  
"This is weird…Monday we were just hoping we wouldn't get too beat up so we could go to classes…" Remus said, "and now, here we are, getting back from…my mum's funeral."  
"Yea," Pence agreed, "You know, I've never felt as old as I do right now." she gave a little smile, "But I don't want to think anymore tonight…I just want to sleep. Sleep is good."  
"Amen to that," Remus yawned, closing his eyes.


	20. Maj's 17th Birthday!

Chapter 20  
Majers is 17! (And everyone gets pretty random)  
by Pence Auryion **-okay, so the first paragraph was by Maj-  
Note: This chapter was written during the time when Pence was grounded; written in the notebook, it's seven pages long…most of the chapters are about 4 notebook pages long. So be prepared. Also: Pence wrote at the top of this chapter "A Cornucopia of Inside Jokes"**

Maj jumped down the stairs the morning of April 22, 1977.  
"Lalalalala-sama!" she said, running around the common room at 5:20 in the morning, "Can five plus five equal chicken?"  
"Maj, sweetie, we haven't even been to the Astronomy Tower yet. We weren't planning on going either…" yawned Sirius, Maj had woken everyone up, you see. Maj bounced over to where Pence had fallen asleep,  
"PASTA!" she yelled in her face. Pence shot straight up, put her hand in front of her face and said;  
"I didn't do it!" they all looked at her in silence until Maj said,  
"Die Bacon Staple-Face!" Remus gave a troubled look towards Maj,  
"Is it me, or is Maj really high…and slash or drunk?" he asked.  
"It's her birthday," James informed him.  
"Ah." …Meanwhile, Sirius and Maj were having fun shooting confetti from their wands at Peter and Pence. Peter was trying to shield himself, but Pence, who was not a morning person, was just sitting on the ground, trying not to fall asleep.  
They went down to breakfast around 6:30, Maj still very hyper. As they were eating, Remus (very out of nowhere, I might add) said,  
"What is that smell? It smells…fruity."  
"It's your mom." said Pence, as it was her new saying. She paused for a minute before she said, "Oh wait…yea, sorry bout that Remmers."  
Remus shook his head,  
"You didn't answer my questions…what smells fruity?"  
"Well…" Pence pointed at Sirius and Maj. Remus blinked. Sirius was stuffing Maj's bag with pears, as she rubbed an apple on her face.  
"What the bloody hell is wrong with you people today!" Remus said, feeling very alone in his sane-world.  
"Moony shut up! You'll cramp my style!" Maj said, throwing a lemon at him. Sirius stopped fruit-ifying Maj's bag and started yelling,  
"STYLE-CRAMPER!" repeatedly, while pointing at Remus.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_-**Completely Pointless notes passed during History of Magic-  
**I'm poking you with mah mind Siri-love. -Maj  
Yea, it feels good too…-Padfoot  
…can we please stop talking about Padfoot's fantasies? -Prongs  
Ditto. It's making me sick. -Wormtail  
Yea well you know what? You're making **me** sick. -Pads  
Stop. Bullying is wrong. -Moony  
You gotta look at the camera when you say that! -Pencers  
Um…yea, I don't even want to know.-Prongs  
It's just a jump to the left! -Maj  
And then a step to your right!-Pence  
Put your hands on your hips! -Maj  
And bring your knees in tight! -Pence  
(I LOVE THAT MOVIE!) But it's the pelvic thrusts that really drive you insane! -Padfoot  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! -Pads, Maj, and Pence  
God, I remember that movie…so weird. -Prongs  
Rocky Horror Picture Show, right? -Wormtail  
Yes…I remember being dragged to that last year. -Moony  
Hahaha, "Dammit, Janet! I love you!" -Padfoot (BRAD!)  
"Oh Brad, I'm mad for you too!" -Maj (JANET!)  
Okay, stop quoting before I start using big words. -Moony  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-**More completely pointless notes, but from Transfiguration-  
**Elyon Majhica Lily Destinee Triniti Santose. -Maj  
God, that's you're full name! -Prongs  
That's long, and confusing… -Moony  
That's nothing, look at my full name! Pence Melissa Cheyanne Raine Gemini Zadia Auryion. One more name than Maj, so HAH! -Pence  
You guys's parents were insane. Mine didn't bother to give me a middle name…so I change it every time someone asks! -Padfoot  
Hey Siri, what's your middle name? -Maj  
Gabriel. -Padfoot  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Maj asked Sirius this question over and over again for the rest of the class, eventually, he ran out of names. Transfiguration was the last class for the day, so James, Remus, Pence, and Peter went to the common room to start plotting, er…I mean 'planning' a birthday prank, er…I mean 'celebration' for Maj. Maj wasn't to know about her present, so Sirius was to "preoccupy" her. Maj and Sirius were walking around the lake outside. Sirius looked at his watch; he was told that he should bring Maj in at dinner…that was 45 minutes away…He glanced at Maj,  
'Oh hell with it,' he thought, and started snogging her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, he's in their common room…" Pence said, looking at the map the boys had constructed in their fifth year.  
"How are we getting him out?" Remus said, thinking aloud.  
"Well," said James with an evil grin, "I bet if we sent Wormtail in there in rat-form, he'd scream like a girl and run for his insignificant little life."  
"I didn't know the word 'insignificant' was in your vocabulary Prongs…"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maj pushed away from Sirius,  
"I…can't…breathe-!" she said, gasping for air. Sirius grinned,  
"It's all part of the Sirius Black Charm, babe." he said, taking out a small box, "I got you this." Maj smiled and took the box,  
"Openitopenitopenit!" Sirius said, sounding like an eager little kid. Maj opened the box and squeed. Inside was a solid gold, heart-shaped, locket with a swirled pattern. Maj opened the locket to see "Sirius + Majhica" engraved in it. Sirius smiled from her reaction, and took the necklace and put it around her neck.  
"Yay!" she said happily.  
Then they started snogging…again.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
James and Pence came into the common room after being gone for about 10 minutes. They took off the invisibility cloak and started helping put up a 'Happy Birthday Maj' sign.  
"Did it work?" asked Peter.  
"Yep, we charmed it so it won't show up until he walks into the hall." James said smirking.  
"This is gonna be good."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Webethahgooensied," Sirius said, trying to talk and snog at the same time.  
"Whaa?" asked Maj, pushing away.  
"I said, 'We better go inside' …it's almost time for dinner." Sirius said, checking his watch.  
"Okay," Maj said.  
The two walked into the Great Hall and found their friends sitting at the table already.  
"Ooh, nice necklace!" said Pence to Maj as she sat down.  
"I know! Isn't it cool?" About five minutes later, James tapped Maj and pointed to the entrance of the hall,  
"Happy Birthday!" he said.  
"You got me Snape!" asked Maj, startled.  
"Just watch…" said Remus. As Snape entered the hall, a big neon green sign appeared over him with an arrow. The sign read:  
**_Pimp Master Severus  
_**The whole room started laughing. Professor McGonagall rushed over looking furious,  
"What is the meaning of this?" she asked just loud enough for the Gryffindors to hear. Snape, for a moment, didn't know what she was talking about until he glanced upwards. The look on his face was priceless, as was the one on McGonagall's. Maj couldn't think things could get any better…that's when Pence took out her wand and muttered something.  
Bright pink letters appeared on Snape's shirt, they said,  
**MCGONAGALL IS MY BITCH  
**Everyone from the Gryffindor table had now exploded with laughter. Every time Snape tried to explain, his shirt would change sayings…  
**MCGONAGALL IS A SLUT  
MCGONAGALL IS A DIRTY HO  
MCGONAGAL CHARGES BY THE HOUR  
**and so on.  
In the end, Snape lost Slytherin 75 points, and earned himself 3 weeks detention. Everyone went up to the Gryffindor common room to further celebrate Maj's 17th birthday. Maj thought it had been the best birthday she'd ever had. She was so cheerful, that she didn't even mid the horrible hangover she had the next day.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 20 dedicated to Elyon Majhica Santose!  
Now…for all the inside jokes!**

-Lalala-Sama  
One day over the phone with my friend Yun-chan-san (sama-kun) (AKA: YUKIKITTY) I was discussing the show InuYasha with her. We were talking about Miroku, also called Houshi-sama. At first, she didn't understand what I was saying, so she says, "Lalala-sama?"

-Pasta!  
The first day of school this year, we were eating lunch. Yun and I were talking about something, and out of nowhere, Maj leans up to us and says, "PASTA!" It was extremely random.

-Die Bacon Staple-Face!  
A kid named Aaron at our school is in my science class. One day I asked if I could staple his shirt, he said that the day he lets me staple his shirt, is the day he lets me staple his face. I told him he should have been named Staple-Face. Then another day, he started talking about bacon. Thus his nickname.

-"It smells…fruity." "It's your mom."  
Heh, the first part was originally said by a kid in my ALA class, Zach. I replied that it was his mom. He kept asking, and I kept telling him, "Your mom." so he ended up punching me in the arm…

-"Stop, you'll cramp my style!"  
-sigh- My five year old sister said this after I dressed her up and my dog started licking her foot.

-"Stop. Bullying is wrong." "You gotta look at the camera when you say that!"  
lmao, this is from a movie thing we had to make in Life Skills on bullying. Me and Yun were the bullies, pushing another girl, the girl who was supposed to stop us comes up, looks directly at the camera and says, "Stop. Bullying is wrong." so now we joke about it all the time.

-And lastly, the whole Rocky Horror Picture Show thing  
The simple explanation:  
Me and Maj adore that movie.  
REVIEWS!__


	21. Family Ties

Chapter 21  
Family Ties

"I got my ears pierced again!" Maj said, bounding through the door of the Shrieking Shack before gracefully, and to Pence, painfully, on the werewolf's back one morning in early May, after the full moon.  
"Augh! Get off me!" said Pence, trying to push Maj off.  
"Siri-love! Join me!" Maj said, starting to bounce.  
"Remmy, help!" yelled Pence. Sirius sat down before Remus came and kicked him off onto the ground, and then grabbed Maj and set her down on top of Sirius,  
"Stay off my girlfriend." he said. Sirius nodded,  
"Righto Moony," he said, then looked at Maj who was still sitting on his stomach, "Hey there, Majhica…" he trailed off, giving her an evil grin.  
"Oh no!" Maj got off Sirius and crawled to the other side of the room.  
"Maj…I love you baby," Sirius said, sliding over to her. Maj ran over and hid behind Remus,  
"I love you too…but keep your clothes on, lecher!" she said. James stood up,  
"Did you say you got your ears pierced…again?" he asked. Maj nodded and said,  
"Sirius and I were up before you guys, so we pierced my ears!" Maj showed them how there was now a hole above her originals.  
"Nice, Maj," said Pence, standing up with a struggle.  
"So, everyone's okay?" asked Remus, "No broken limbs or anything?" Everyone nodded and started back to the castle. By the time they had gotten back, breakfast had already started. As they went to sit down, Sirius noticed people glaring at him, whispering things, and shying away as he walked by. He didn't like that very well,  
"What's your problem?" he shot at a frightened-looking group of Hufflepuff first years. A fifth year handed him the Daily Prophet. Sirius scanned it with his eyes, then peeked over the top of the paper,  
"You're mad at me because the price of Nifflers has gone up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Not that, you dolt!" said the boy, flipping to the front page. It read,  
"_After nearly a month, the band of anti-muggle rebels, currently known as 'Death Eaters', strike again. Around five this morning, Bellatrix Black, 19, was seen with a group of Death eaters in Havenshire. Black tortured and killed Paul and Gloria Richmond, muggle parents of Ava Richmond, 17, who is currently attending Hogwarts. When confronted, Black and the others apparated to an undetectable location. Ministry officials say that they are doing all they can to find these Death Eaters and their leader, Lord Voldemort, and stop them once and for all."  
_ "Bellatrix is your cousin," the Hufflepuff boy said, taking back his paper, "because of her, Ava was taken out of school a couple of hours ago."  
"My cousin's actions have nothing to do with mine!" Sirius said, practically yelling.  
"How do we know you're not like her?" asked a Gryffindor 7th year, "You're related aren't you? You're probably just like the rest of your no-good family!" Without thinking twice, Sirius stepped up and walked across the table to where the boy was sitting. He stepped off the table and grabbed the boy by the front of his robes, pulling him up to a standing position. Sirius was so angry; he could care less that the entire hall was now watching him. He pulled out his wand,_  
_ "Don't you ever say anything like that again," he growled, "I'm not like them. I was never like them, and I never will be, understand?" The boy rolled his eyes,  
"And what are you going to do about it if I don't?" Sirius dropped his wand and drew back his fist,  
"SIRIUS!" Maj yelled, as she and Pence ran forward and grabbed a hold of Sirius's arms.  
"Get off of me! I'm going to put this bastard in his place!"  
"Mr. Black, I believe that's enough," a calm voice said. Pence and Maj turned; Dumbledore was standing behind them. Sirius acted as if he didn't hear him and continued to struggle against the hold Maj and Pence had on him. Pence bit his arm…that got his attention,  
"What the hell did you do that for!" he yelled at her.  
"Because," she said, "Dumbledore's trying to talk to you, you ungrateful brat!"  
"How dare you speak to me like that, you little bitch!" Remus stood up from the table, but before he could say anything, Pence slapped Sirius across the face.  
"That is quite enough, Miss Auryion," said Dumbledore, putting a hand on her shoulder. Pence let go of Sirius and glared at him,  
"Yes, sir." she said quietly, before turning and walking out of the hall.  
"You've done your part also, Miss Santose." Maj nodded, let go, and took a seat by James.  
"Now, Mr. Black," said Dumbledore, "I believe we need to have a little talk in my office." he nodded towards the door, and out they went, Sirius leading the way.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When breakfast was over, Sirius still hadn't returned from Dumbledore's office, so the rest of them went on ahead to the common room.  
"Be right back," Maj said, and went up to the girl's dorms to check on Pence. James, Peter, and Remus sat down,  
"Geez…" James said, "Bella killed Ava's parents…horrible, huh?" Remus nodded, but Peter didn't,  
"It's bad that they died and all…and that Ava left school," he said, "But wouldn't it be nice to be apart of something that powerful?" Before either of the other two had the chance to comprehend Peter's words, Maj came back down the stairs,  
"Pence won't talk to me and she won't get up," she said, "Moony, d'you wanna try and talk to her?" Remus nodded and walked up to the dorm. Mere seconds after he had left, Sirius walked into the common room and came to sit down.  
"Hey love," Maj said softly and went to sit by him.  
"So," James said, "What went on in Dumbledore's office?" Sirius paused before answering,  
"We talked about my family, and then how _I_ know I'm not like them, and that's what matters, and then he told me that I shouldn't lose my temper like that, and try out for Beater next year to vent my anger…" Maj hugged him,  
"Poor boy," she said.  
After about five minutes, Remus came down the stairs with an arm around Pence, whose eyes were red and swollen from crying. They sat down and Pence put her head against Remus,  
"I think you owe Pence an apology," he said quietly, looking at Sirius. Sirius messed with the hem of his T-shirt for a moment before saying,  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I just was so pissed at everyone…I didn't mean to get mad at you, too." Pence nodded and gave a little smile.  
"So!" James said rubbing his hands together, "You're going to try out for Beater, huh?"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Friends to Acknowledge:  
-Lynx (Lynx Emerald)  
-Yun-chan-san (sama-kun) (YUKIKITTY)  
-Padfoot (ANGEL xx)  
-Prongs (Trouble Finds Me)  
-Div   
We love you guys!**


End file.
